Un caddie pour l'enfer
by Dex et Moht
Summary: Une tête, une jambe, un bras... Les membres arrachés pleuvent dans le supermarché d'une petite ville de l'état de Washington. Une affaire classique pour les frères Winchester. Sauf que...
1. Du rififi à Snoqualmie

_Salut à tous!_

_Voici enfin la fic commune que Dexterine et moi avons écrite il y a quelques temps! J'ai écrit le premier chapitre, elle a écrit le suivant, et ainsi de suite! Ne vous attendez surtout pas à un chef d'œuvre de poésie ou à une fic extrêmement profonde, nous avons surtout beaucoup déconné en l'écrivant! Ce n'est pas une crack!fic, parce que nous n'aimons pas vraiment ça, mais c'est plutôt léger quand même! En témoignent le titre (Dex je t'aime 3 ) et les défis que nous nous sommes lancés l'un à l'autre tout au long de la fic!_

_D'ailleurs, petit jeu en parallèle! Vous allez essayer de deviner quel était le défi pour chaque chapitre, et nous vous donnerons la réponse au chapitre suivant! Ca ne sert évidemment à rien, mais ça peut être sympa non?_

_**Time frame:** pendant la saison 3._

_**Longueur:** 9 chapitres (plus ou moins longs, ça dépend de qui l'a écrit, de notre motivation, des défis à la con qu'on s'est donné... )_

_**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne nous appartiennent pas, bla bla bla... We love you Kripke._

_**Warning :** Du langage parfois cru, de l'humour souvent douteux, quelques passages bien saignants. Enfin, rien de bien méchant si vous êtes habitué à nos fics! ;)_

_**Résumé: **Une tête, une jambe, un bras... Les membres arrachés pleuvent dans le supermarché d'une petite ville de l'état de Washington. Une affaire classique pour les frères Winchester. Sauf que..._

* * *

**Un caddie pour l'enfer**

**1**

**Du rififi à Snoqualmie  
**

**--**

Dean commençait à croire qu'ils avaient été touchés par une malédiction les condamnant à s'occuper d'affaires dans des villes aux noms ridicules perdues dans le trou du cul du monde. Son humeur s'était toutefois considérablement améliorée lorsque Sam l'avait informé que Snoqualmie, la petite ville de dix mille habitants de l'état de Washington dans laquelle ils se rendaient, avait servi aux prises de vue extérieurs de Twin Peaks.

A chaque tournant, à chaque coin de rue, il s'attendait presque à voir débarquer Kyle MacLachlan avec ses cheveux gominés et son costume noir, marmonnant quelques pensées totalement burlesques dans son dictaphone.

Sam, comme s'il savait ce qui se passait dans le cerveau complètement barré de son frère, ne cessait de soupirer en secouant la tête. Quelle fabuleuse idée il avait eu, franchement, de raconter ça à son frère qui avait passé une partie de son adolescence à fantasmer sur Laura Palmer. Ouais, la morte. Sam préférait ne pas se poser de question sur ce que le subconscient de son frère pouvait renfermer.

« Tu crois qu'on aura le temps d'aller voir les chutes? » demanda Dean, aussi excité qu'un junkie sous héroïne.

Évidemment, c'était le boulot de Sam de jouer le petit frère rabat-joie.

« Tu sais bien que non. Il faut qu'on y soit dès que la nuit sera tombée. C'est plus qu'une question d'heures avant que le FBI ne débarque et j'aimerais qu'on soit parti depuis longtemps avant qu'il n'arrive. »

Dean grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un oui. Il savait que Sam avait raison, mais c'était pas pour autant qu'il devait l'accepter avec bonne humeur.

« Je prends ma douche en premier. Et tu vas chercher la bouffe. » râla Dean avec la plus belle moue de la création.

Sam envisagea un instant de ronchonner rien que pour être un peu plus chiant encore, puis changea finalement d'avis. Dean avait roulé non-stop depuis des heures alors il pouvait bien aller voir ce qu'il pouvait dénicher comme restaurant pas trop cher dans le coin et prendre sa douche plus tard, pour une fois.

« D'accord, mais tu prends pas toute l'eau chaude. » acquiesça-t-il

« Marché conclu. Mais pas question que tu m'embrasses, t'es bien trop laid pour moi. »

Malgré la violente envie d'arracher le rétroviseur et de frapper Dean avec jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour faire des blagues aussi nases, Sam plaqua un sourire colgate sur son visage ; la journée avait été presque parfaite et même lui appréciait parfois de ne pas être plongé dans les sombres abymes de l'emo attitude.

Ils trouvèrent un motel dans la rue principale (qui n'était pas trop difficile à trouver étant donné la taille ridicule de la ville), juste en face de la mairie et du poste de police d'où le shérif les regarda descendre de voiture avec un regard mauvais qu'il réservait très probablement à tous les étrangers. Tout du moins à tous les étrangers qui arrivait un peu trop vite dans une muscle car qui fait un boucan de tous les diables.

Sam déposa ses affaires au pied de son lit ; il le faisait toujours lui-même depuis que Dean avait réussi à fissurer l'écran de son ordinateur en deux. Il ressortit et affronta fièrement le regard de l'homme de loi qui semblait ne rien avoir de mieux à faire que de manger un doughnut, adossé contre sa voiture, tout en observant les gens passer devant lui.

Il dénicha un fast-food quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin. Une fois passée la délicate épreuve de la commande avec la serveuse débile, il put enfin retourner au motel avec ses magnifiques cartons Taco Bell.

Constatant que Dean n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain, Sam poussa un long soupir. Sans prendre la peine de frapper (il avait surpris Dean dans tellement de situations embarrassantes qu'il n'en éprouvait quasiment aucune gêne), il entra et fut accueilli par un nuage de vapeur d'eau.

« Je te laisserai pas faire, Mégablog, même si je dois y laisser la vie! » scanda Dean d'une voix fluette.

Sam contempla la scène bouche-bée, totalement incrédule.

« Ah ah ah, tu ne peux rien contre moi petit! » reprit l'aîné d'une voix cette fois-ci caverneuse.

S'en suivit un combat épique entre un canard en plastique et une bouteille de shampoing, déclenchant raz-de-marée en chaîne et bruitages de cartoons.

« Il va falloir sortir du bain, Deano! C'est l'heure de dîner, Papa t'as rapporté un menu enfant! » lança Sam avec un sourire mesquin.

Il savait qu'il avait de quoi se moquer de Dean pendant un bon bout de temps, avec ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Dean tourna la tête vers lui, l'air totalement horrifié. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il se mit à bafouiller. Sam éclata de rire et retourna dans le séjour, la perspective d'une douche totalement oubliée.

Sam ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque Dean le rejoignit pour manger mais le léger sourire moqueur qu'il arborait parlait pour lui. Dean se montra plus grognon que jamais et attaqua ses hamburgers avec hargne, comme s'ils étaient responsables de la mort de son chien. Ou de son canard en plastique.

Décidant que Dean avait eu sa dose de moquerie pour la journée, Sam lui tendit son dessert en guise de trêve. Dean l'accepta instantanément, ce qui confirma une fois de plus à Sam à quel point son frère avait du mal à rester fâcher contre lui.

Le soleil baissa lentement dans le ciel et après avoir parlé de tout et de rien pendant leur repas tout à fait équilibré, les frères se recentrèrent sur l'affaire en cours. Un supermarché, des cadavres mutilés, une bestiole invisible. Rien de bien méchant, a priori.

Lorsque la nuit fut bien installée, ils quittèrent la chambre. Le shérif n'était heureusement plus là pour les épier ; ils pouvaient s'éclipser ni vus ni connus. Sam insista pour prendre le volant, ce qui rendit Dean assez mal à l'aise, comme d'habitude. Non pas qu'il avait développé une fixation maladive et malsaine sur sa voiture, mais la conduite de Sam lui procurait plus de sensations qu'un tour dans les montagnes russes. Comment Sam pouvait être persuadé d'être une excellent pilote, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Si leur père avait été là, il leur aurait dit à quel point c'était stupide de se lancer sur le terrain de jeu préféré d'une bête sanguinaire sans en savoir plus et leur aurait mis une mandale à tous les deux. Cependant, enquêter sur place était la seule solution : aucun témoin, des rapports d'autopsie inutiles, aucun fait similaire dans les environs recensé dans les archives. Et puis ils étaient de grands garçons, quand même.

En l'espace d'une dizaine de minutes, Sam avait réussi l'exploit de prendre tous les nids de poule et toutes les bosses de la route à une vitesse vertigineuse sans finir dans un arbre et les avait mené à destination sans dommages, mis à part pour les amortisseurs de la pauvre Chevrolet.

En descendant de voiture, Dean promit silencieusement à son bébé qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais son barbare de frère la toucher. Il repensa alors au Sam d'il y a quelques années, hyper respectueux du code de la route, qui se faisait doubler par des mémés. Que s'était-il passé pour que Sam change aussi radicalement? Dean supposait que c'était son influence qui en était la cause et se sentait plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à retirer le balai si profondément planté dans le cul de son frère.

Sam se gara quelques rues plus loin ; une mesure de sécurité qu'ils prenaient systématiquement. Comme ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi ils allaient faire face, ils prirent un mini-arsenal avec eux. Le Colt, un revolver avec des balles d'argent, de l'eau bénite, un couteau avec une lame en acier, deux machettes… la parfaite panoplie pour jouer dans le remake de Rambo.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans un silence confortable vers le supermarché, épaule contre épaule. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle on les prenait souvent pour un couple mais Sam avait depuis longtemps appris à passer outre ; le côté mère poule de Dean, aussi agaçant était-il parfois, était quand même drôlement agréable. Bien sûr, il préférerait se couper lui-même la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir.

Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à entrer dans la supérette où les attendait leur contact, Sam l'attrapa par le bras. Les sourcils froncés, il fit un vague geste de la main en direction du parking.

« Euh… tu pourrais être un peu plus clair? C'est pas moi le médium! » lança Dean.

Sam, conscient qu'il passait ses journées à lever ses yeux au ciel à cause de son frère, se força à ne pas le faire.

« Les voitures. Y'en a un peu trop à mon goût. Le magasin est censé être fermé, je te rappelle. Il devrait n'y avoir qu'une voiture ou deux. Ca dépend de combien y'a de gardes de sécurité…»

« Les gens sont peut-être garés ici mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'ils sont à l'intérieur. »

Sam lui lança un regard dubitatif.

« Ouais bon d'accord. C'est pas vraiment l'idéal mais on a pas le choix de toute façon, c'est ce soir ou jamais. C'est déjà un miracle que le FBI ne soit pas encore là. »

« Ils peuvent toujours débarquer pendant qu'on est là. » fit sombrement remarquer Sam.

« T'as le don de rendre les choses tout de suite plus faciles, merci beaucoup Sammy. »

La porte, évidemment, était verrouillée. Sam frappa quelques coups bien distincts pour qu'on vienne leur ouvrir. Quelques secondes, une femme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux noués en natte et au visage sévère fit son apparition.

« Fermé! » aboya-t-elle en frappant la vitre pour leur montrer les horaires d'ouverture du magasin.

« On vient voir David. » répondit précipitamment Sam qui sentait son frère prêt à bondir et à montrer les crocs.

« Bien essayé mais je suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Barrez-vous avant que j'appelle le shérif! » menaça-t-elle.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Dean plongea la main dans sa poche pour saisir son téléphone. La femme, croyant à une tentative de braquage, dégaina son arme.

« Ne bouge plus blanc-bec où je t'assure que je fais un trou dans ta jolie petite gueule. » gronda-t-elle.

Un drôle de bruit fit se retourner Dean qui constata, étonné, que ça venait de son frère. Sam avait grogné. Grogné. Comme un animal sur le point d'attaquer. Et plus vite que Dean ne l'aurait cru possible, lui aussi avait sorti son âme qu'il pointait droit vers la tête de Lara Croft. Sam avait tendance à être quelque peu borderline depuis quelques temps...

« Baisse ton arme. Tout de suite. »

Sam avait parlé de cette voix autoritaire et froide qui rappelait douloureusement à Dean le souvenir de son père. Il observa les deux adversaires, prêts à se tirer dessus au premier faux-pas, et décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant que ça ne dégénère.

« Mais qu'est-ce que…?! » s'étrangla une autre voix à l'intérieur du magasin. « Miranda, baisse ton arme, ce sont des amis! »

Miranda, presque déçue, s'exécuta et recula de quelques pas alors qu'un homme assez mince aux cheveux roux coupés très courts s'avançait pour leur ouvrir la porte.

« Désolé, ma collègue fait parfois un peu trop de zèle. Ca fait un bout de temps, Dean! Je suppose que c'est ton frère? »

Dean approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Ouais, c'est Sam! »

Sam lui serra la main sans toutefois quitter Calamity Jane des yeux. Et si un regard pouvait tuer, elle serait déjà morte et en bouillie. C'est que Sam pouvait être flippant quand il s'y mettait.

« Il s'enflamme un peu de temps en temps, lui aussi. »

Et David d'éclater de rire.

« Les chiens ne font pas des chats. »

Dean eut un sourire de connivence. Sam baissa la tête avec la désagréable impression d'être mis à l'écart par ce trait d'esprit qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il se doutait bien que son père avait dû montrer son tempérament impulsif et sanguin lorsque lui et Dean avaient rencontrés David mais n'en saurait jamais plus ; Dean refusait catégoriquement de parler des années Stanford comme si ces quatre ans avaient été avalés dans une mystérieuse faille spatio-temporelle.

« Je vous présente donc la charmante et délicate Miranda. »

L'intéressée fit un bref signe de la tête avant de s'éloigner à grands pas nerveux.

« Un vrai rayon de soleil. Travailler avec elle, c'est un bonheur de tous les instants. » ironisa David.

« On n'en doute pas. Dis, y'a beaucoup de voiture sur le parking. Pas vraiment l'idéal pour qu'on mène l'enquête. »

David haussa les épaules, sincèrement embarrassé.

« Y'a Chris qui est là avec sa copine. C'est un gamin qui bosse ici pour payer son inscription à l'université l'année prochaine. Officiellement il fait des heures sup' alors je peux pas le virer. » expliqua-t-il.

Son visage se rembrunit lorsqu'il reprit.

« Puis y'a Callum qui traîne sûrement dans le rayon alcool. C'est le frère du big boss alors on peut pas faire grand-chose, tu comprends. »

« Faudra faire avec, je suppose. Mais euh… Ils n'ont pas peur? Je veux dire, y'a quand même eu trois personnes atrocement mutilées. » s'étonna Dean.

« Ils sont pas au courant. La police veut garder ça secret le plus longtemps possible pour ne pas effrayer les gens. Et tu penses bien que ça arrange le directeur. Si ça venait à se savoir, plus personne ne viendrait et le magasin fermerait. »

« Et ça vous pose pas de problèmes de conscience, de garder les gens dans l'ignorance au risque qu'ils se fassent bouffer par une bestiole affamée? »

Sam avait apparemment envie de se mettre tout le monde à dos, ce soir-là.

« Sam, ça suffit! »

David leva les mains pour tenter d'apaiser les choses.

« C'est rien, il a raison. Ca me pose problème, oui. C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé le FBI. Ils sont sur le chemin. Si vous n'avez pas réglé le problème d'ici quelques heures, ils boucleront le secteur et plus personne ne pourra être tué. »

Sam hocha la tête, acceptant l'explication et se calmant légèrement.

« Donc, comment vous savez que la créature est invisible? » questionna-t-il.

« Les caméras de sécurité. La vidéo est assez perturbante, je dois dire. »

« La vidéo?! Ca veut dire que… »

« Ils ont été attaqués tous les trois en même temps, oui. »

Sam fit une grimace à mi-chemin entre "beurk dégueulasse" et "oh mon Dieu c'est quoi cette chose".

« On peut la voir? » demanda Dean après quelques secondes.

« Non, confisquée par la police. »

Sam mordilla sa lèvre inférieurecomme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait.

« Les victimes. Est-ce que vous savez si elles étaient liées entre elles? Le moindre détail peut avoir son importance. »

La dernière réplique était digne d'une série policière de seconde zone mais ça faisait toujours son petit effet. Enfin, d'habitude.

« J'y avais déjà pensé, mais non, aucun lien. Une petite vieille, un enfant de douze ans et un auto-stoppeur de passage en plein milieu du rayon frais, aucune logique dans les meurtres. »

« Rien ne nous dit que la créature est toujours là mais on doit quand même trouver le moyen de vérifier. » marmonna Sam dans sa barbe inexistante.

Et comme à chaque fois qu'une situation le dépassait, il se tourna vers Dean avec dans ses yeux la certitude que son frère allait résoudre tous leurs problèmes d'un coup de baguette magique. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'il avait la gueule d'une fée? **  
**  
« Essayons l'EMF. C'est peut-être un esprit. »

« Ca m'étonnerait quand même. Il n'y a pas eu de morts violentes dans le coin depuis une vingtaine d'années. Les esprits attendent jamais aussi longtemps avant de se manifester. » rétorqua Sam.

« Super, le FBI va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et on a toujours pas l'ombre d'une piste. »

« T'as le don de rendre les choses tout de suite plus faciles, merci beaucoup Dean. »

« Oh ta gueule. » le gratifia Dean qui détestait par-dessus tout que son frère retourne contre lui ses propres paroles.

Lorsque Sam constata que David les regardait d'un air incrédule comme s'ils étaient deux demeurés, il tenta de se redonner une contenance et se racla la gorge.

« Hum, oui donc bon… On sait toujours pas ce que c'est mais on peut toujours tenter de faire dégager la fille. Elle a rien à faire là. Et puis si vous dites au gamin qu'il peut rentrer chez lui, que vous le couvrez, ça nous fera deux civils en moins. »

« Bonne idée. » approuva Dean.

Alors que David acquiesçait d'un signe de la tête, les lumières se mirent à clignoter frénétiquement. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus total et une lourde grille d'acier s'abaissa devant l'entrée, rendant toute fuite vers l'extérieur désormais impossible.

Des cris retentirent dans le magasin. Une fille et un gosse. De deux endroits totalement opposés.

« Et merde. » lâcha Dean.


	2. L'homme au fouet

_Défi précédent : introduire un canard en plastique._

_Deux défi à découvrir dans ce chapitre!_

**--**

**Un caddie pour l'enfer**

**2**

**L'homme au fouet**

**--**

Lumières éteintes, on y voyait comme à travers une pelle.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une autre issue ? » demanda Sam à ce qu'il supposait être David.

« Bien sûr, il y a une sortie de secours à chaque point cardinal. » répondit le vigile.

« Ok. Vous restez avec Sam. Je prends la fille, vous le gosse. » lança Dean.

Avant même que Sam n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il entendit les pas de son frère s'éloigner rapidement en direction du cri qu'ils avaient entendu.

« Ca lui prend souvent de partir comme ça alors qu'on y voit que dalle et que quelque chose trucide les gens ? » demanda David d'une voix éberluée.

Dans le noir total, il ne vit pas Sam lever lourdement les yeux au ciel, par contre il l'entendit soupirer.

« Dès qu'une fille crie, oui. » David ne le vit pas non plus secouer la tête en désapprobation. « Allez, venez, on a des tas de gens à sauver… »

Un bourdonnement commença à résonner dans les allées du supermarché, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'un grand _'clac'_ ne fasse sursauter Sam.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

Avant que David ne réponde, les néons du supermarché scintillèrent. La lumière n'était pas aussi intense qu'auparavant, on avait l'impression d'être éclairé à la bougie, mais au moins on y voyait quelque chose.

« Générateur de secours » s'écrièrent Sam et David à l'unisson.

--

« Ya quelqu'un ? » demanda Dean pour la troisième fois.

Quand les lumières étaient revenues, il s'était retrouvé au milieu du rayon lingerie, son préféré. Malheureusement il n'avait pas trop le temps de flâner. L'arme à la main, il avançait, méfiant, à la recherche de la fille qu'il avait entendu crier. Il avait beau être professionnel et concentré, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que la demoiselle en détresse était en train d'essayer l'un de ce jolis petits soutiens-gorges en dentelle au moment où…

Un bruit de pas derrière lui.

Dean se retourna vivement. Si la lingerie stimulait son imagination, elle ne l'empêchait pas d'être parfaitement préparé à loger une balle entre les deux yeux de n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Mais ce qu'il vit en se retournant calma immédiatement ses ardeurs (de tueur comme de Don Juan).

Calamity 'Miranda' Jane le braquait de son arme, un air de vouloir en découdre placardé sur le visage.

Dean leva aussitôt les mains en signe de reddition.

« Hey, Miranda, si vous baissiez ce flingue, hein ?»

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que, s'il mourrait comme ça, ici, au milieu de toutes ces petites culottes, ça conclurait son passage sur terre de manière assez poétique. Finalement, entre ça et un déchiquetage en règle par des hellhounds sur le parking d'un motel miteux, il avait presque envie que Miranda appuie sur la gâchette. La fille hésita une seconde puis baissa lentement le bras.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites au rayon lingerie, espèce de pervers ? » demanda-t-elle sur son plus joli ton d'officier de la Gestapo.

Il se grata l'arrière de la tête dans une posture qui se voulait sûrement gênée et innocente. « Techniquement, je viens vous sauver. »

« Rien que ça ? Me sauver de quoi exactement ? »

« On est des copains de David, mon frère et moi, on est euh… détectives privés et il nous a appelé pour voir si on ne pouvait pas vous aider un peu sur l'affaire des meurtres…et quand je vous ai entendu crier, j'ai cru que vous étiez en danger. » expliqua Dean avec la plus pure fausse sincérité qu'il puisse articuler.

« J'ai crié parce que votre abruti de copain m'a fait peur. » se justifia-t-elle.

« Quel abruti de copain ? »

« Le grand maigre. Il était juste là » elle désigna un point à quelques mètre d'eux « et tout à coup, les plombs ont sauté. »

Le curiosité du chasseur fur piquée au vif. « On a effectivement un grand maigre dans l'équipe, et oui, c'est certainement un abruti, mais il n'était pas là quand les plombs ont sauté. »

« J'vous dis que si. J'crie pas juste comme ça pour rien ! » s'écria-t-elle, visiblement offusquée que son interlocuteur mette sa parole en doute.

« Oh mais ça je vous crois. Je me demande juste qui est notre nouveau copain. Vous êtes sûre que vous ne l'avez jamais vu ? C'est pas ce type là, Malcolm ? »

« Callum. Non c'est pas lui. Et c'est pas Chris non plus. C'est un autre gars. »

Dean s'apprêtait à demander si l'homme avait l'air humain, translucide, s'il brillait dans le noir et ce genre de trucs, quand un coup de feu résonna dans les allées sombres et silencieuses. Le sang de l'aîné ne fit qu'un tour, c'était son cadet qui avait tiré, il le savait. Ce n'était pas seulement l'instinct, c'était surtout qu'il connaissait parfaitement le son que produit un Desert Eagle 9mm dans un espace confiné.

Sam venait de tirer, et c'était rarement bon signe.

Dean attrapa la main de Miranda et, sans lui demander son avis, et surtout en ignorant ses bruyantes protestations, l'entraîna dans une course folle en direction du son.

« Sam ! » s'écria le grand frère pour inciter son cadet à signaler de nouveau sa position.

« Je suis là, ça va. » rétorqua une voix familière quelques rayons plus loin.

Quand Dean et son bruyant fardeau passèrent le coin du rayon musique, l'aîné des Winchester trébuchât sur quelque chose et s'effondra de tout son long, entraînant Miranda avec lui et, plus précisément, sur lui. Il avait déjà fait mieux comme technique de drague. Moins douloureux surtout.

Un peu désorienté par la chute et le poids qui lui écrasait la moitié du corps, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour faire le point sur le visage embarrassé de son frère qui le regardait du haut de son mètre 90. Sam le débarrassa de Miranda en aidant la fille à se relever et tendit une main vers son aîné.

Une fois debout, Dean remarqua tous les gens qui le regardaient bêtement. Il y avait David, les mains sur les hanches, un ado qui tenait une fille dans les bras et un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'année. Tous vissaient des yeux ronds sur lui. Avant de les envoyer s'intéresser aux fesses de quelqu'un d'autre, Dean capta l'attention de son cadet.

« T'a tiré sur quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il a buté Ricky Martin » répondit la jeune fille.

Fille à laquelle, soit dit en passant, Dean n'avait pas adressé la parole. Sam quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pincer l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

« Pardon ? » demanda Dean, pas certain d'avoir comprit ce qu'il avait comprit dans la réponse.

« Il a buté Ricky Martin. » répéta-t-elle.

Cette fois elle désigna du doigt ce sur quoi Dean s'était pris les pieds à la base. En s'approchant, il découvrit un Ricky Martin grandeur nature en carton couché sur le sol, un trou entre les deux yeux. Dean explosa littéralement de rire. Son cadet avait beau s'être préparé psychologiquement, il eut quand même envie d'étrangler son frère sur le moment.

« Putain Sam, si t'aimais pas les latinos fallait le dire ! On serait allé dans le nord ! »

« J'ai vu une ombre, j'ai tiré. Arrête de me gonfler. » rétorqua le plus jeune, visiblement agacé.

« En tout cas c'est bien visé, petit frère. » Dean tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de son cadet puis se retourna vers les gens qui continuaient de le regarder bêtement. « C'est qui ces gnomes ? »

« Chris et Violet » répondit David en désignant le couple d'adolescents « Chris travaille là et Violet … et bien… »

Dean leva une main pour l'arrêter « Pas la peine d'en dire plus. Emballer une fille dans un supermarché après la fermeture, c'est un classique. »

Il faisait sombre et Chris était noir, mais Sam aurait tout de même pu jurer le voir rougir. Dean avait ce genre d'effet sur les gens. Violet quant à elle regardait l'aîné la bave aux lèvres, comme s'il était venu les sauver avec son string rouge par dessus son costume moulant bleu. Il s'était juré de ne plus lever les yeux au ciel de toute la soirée, ayant certainement déjà épuisé son quota mensuel, mais Sam du refréner une grosse envie de le faire. Dean avait aussi cet effet là sur les gens. Surtout les gens qui portaient des jupes.

« Mais ça, c'est quoi ? » demanda l'aîné des Winchester en désignant le petit garçon de 10 ans.

Le gosse avait l'air terrifié et entortillait ses doigts les uns avec les autres en se mordant les lèvres.

« C'est Charlie… mon petit frère… » expliqua Chris puis il se tourna pour faire face au garçonnet « et il ne devrait pas être là ! » compléta-t-il avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix.

« Ah ! » s'écria Dean avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Sam.

« Ca aussi c'est un classique. »

Sammy fronça les sourcils « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Quand l'aîné trouve un plan génial pour emballer la jolie fille, il y a toujours le petit frère chiant qui s'incruste. »

Non. Non. Non. Sam ne lèverait pas les yeux aux ciel. Dean n'allait certainement pas gagner cette manche même s'il n'était pas au courant du pari que Sam avait fait avec lui même.

Alors il se contenta de soupirer.

Et d'agiter les bras.

« Quand t'auras fini de dire des conneries, on pourra peut-être essayer de trouver une sortie. »

« Ouais, ouais. » Dean se tourna vers David qui les observait sans rien dire. « Par où la sortie de secours la plus proche ? »

« Euh… Derrière le rayon boucherie. »

« Charmant. On vous suit. »

David ouvrit la marche et la petite troupe lui emboîta le pas.

Dean se rapprocha de son cadet pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Tu crois qu'ils aurait un truc en carton comme Ricky Martin mais avec Shakira ? »

« Je sais pas, mais je suis sûr qu'on doit pouvoir trouver un pote pour Mégablog au rayon canard en plastique. On ira si t'es sage. »

« Pétasse. »

« Connard. »

--

La porte était scellée. Il fallait s'y attendre. Issue de secours rayon boucherie : rayée de la liste des options. Les autres l'étaient certainement tout autant mais ce n'était pas dans le genre des Winchester de provoquer une panique générale en soulignant ce genre de 'détails'. Ils n'en menaient pas large pour autant. Ils avaient le colt, certes, mais en dehors de ça ils étaient plutôt légers côté arsenal, surtout qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas à quoi ils avaient à faire. Pour fignoler le tableau, ils avaient cinq civils sur les bras et probablement un sixième alcoolique qui traînait quelque part. Au moment où Sam commençait à se dire que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, Violet s'écria dramatiquement :

« On capte rien du tout ! »

Elle brandissait son téléphone portable en s'agitant dans tous les sens mais les petites barres de réseau demeuraient invariablement absentes.

_Evidemment_.

Cette fois c'était Dean qui commençait à croire que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter que dans le pire, les créatures surnaturelles avaient toujours des talents insoupçonnés. Les faibles lumières du générateur de secours commencèrent à vaciller. L'aîné soupira bruyamment.

« Ben voyons. »

Sam s'approcha de lui et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

« On a pas assez de sel pour faire le tour de sept personnes. Et on a toujours un certain Callum dans la nature. »

Dean acquiesça et se retourna vers David.

« Où est le rayon condiments ? »

L'intéressé ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués.

« Euh… il vous faut… de la moutarde ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était déjà pas tous les jours facile de gérer un petit frère qui attirait les ennuis comme un aimant, c'était encore pire d'être entouré de civils. La chasse, c'était quelque chose de sérieux. En tout cas, ça l'avait toujours été pour lui. Il traversait sa vie de dingue avec le cynisme et l'ironie en bandoulière, ça l'aidait à ne pas se noyer dans la violence et la rage. Mais on pouvait bien dire ce qu'on voulait, il était un excellent chasseur et il le savait. Il était surentraîné, il n'avait pas peur, il avait les bons réflexes, il connaissait ses proies et les façons de s'en débarrasser. Par dessus tout, il détestait voir des amateurs dans la partie. C'est une chose de se marrer avec Sam pendant qu'un clown invisible essaie de vous démembrer, c'en était une autre de s'occuper de cinq civils à peine capables de viser.

Dean aimait jouer, ça oui. Mais ce soir, la partie était truquée. L'adversaire était insaisissable, rapide et puissant quand eux étaient ignorants avec cinq boulets enchaînés à leurs basques. Et il détestait ça.

Heureusement Sam vint à son secours et répondit à David.

« Non, en fait on a besoin de sel. Beaucoup de sel. »

« Ok… euh… c'est par là bas. » il pointa un doigt vers le fond du magasin. « Mais on ne devrait pas plutôt essayer de sortir ? »

Sam et Dean échangèrent rapidement un regard. Tous les deux savaient qu'ils étaient partis pour une très longue nuit, si toutefois ils survivaient jusqu'au lendemain.

L'emmerdant avec les civils, c'est qu'on est jamais trop sûr de leurs réactions quand on leur annonce qu'ils vont sûrement mourir avant le lever du soleil. Certains hurlent, d'autres restent le cul par terre et la bouche ouverte, mais dans la majorité des cas, le gens font des trucs stupides.

C'était dans ce genre de cas que Dean se sentait le plus différent du commun des mortels. Pour lui, la mort, c'était juste ce qui arrive quand on est pas assez préparé, ou trop stupide. Mourir de vieillesse au fond de son lit n'avait jamais vraiment été une option. Il avait toujours su qu'il mourrait sur le champ de bataille et ça ne l'inquiétait pas.

Il était de ces gens qui pensent que la mort fait partie de la vie et qu'il faut l'accepter comme un homme. D'autant plus qu'il se baladait avec une date de péremption sur les fesses en ce moment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean avait besoin de savoir qu'il pouvait mourir pour se sentir vivant. Et la mort, fidèle maîtresse, l'attendait patiemment à chaque coin de rue. Elle et lui vivait une relation bien à eux depuis des années. Tous les deux dansaient une valse endiablée sur le fil du rasoir, entre l'amour et la haine. Parfois Dean la désirait plus que tout, parfois il voulait l'éradiquer du globe, souvent il la craignait, souvent il l'attendait.

Sam était un peu plus… et bien… un peu plus '_normal'_ vis à vis de la grande faucheuse. Pour lui la mort, c'était la fin de la vie, point barre. La fin des lever de soleil, des capuccinos, des éclats de rire, bref, de tout ce qui lui donnait envie de se lever le matin. Il l'avait frôlé un bon paquet de fois et elle avait emporté des tas de gens qui comptaient pour lui. Non. La mort, c'était définitivement une mauvaise chose. Mais il ne paniquait pas pour autant. Parce qu'il y avait plus important que les couchers de soleil, les cappuccinos et les éclats de rire. Il y avait Dean. Et Dean était là. Donc tout allait bien. C'était un raisonnement de gosse de quatre ans, et Sam l'avait sûrement développé à cet âge, mais deux décennies plus tard, c'était toujours aussi persistant.

Leur calme olympien face à la fin funeste qui les attendait ce soir contrastait beaucoup avec l'angoisse qui commençait à se faufiler sur les visages des civils.

_Civils_. Sam essayait de bannir le mot de ses pensées. Il ne se sentait pas plus militaire que danseuse étoile. Ces gens n'étaient pas juste 'des civils' comme les appelait leur père. Parce que les civils finissent presque toujours en 'dommage collatéral acceptable'. Non. Tout ce baratin militaire à la con qui martelait dans son cerveau dès qu'il chassait lui filait la gerbe. Il détestait penser comme ça, comme une machine. Ce n'étaient pas 'des civils', c'était des gens. De vrais gens. Avec de vraies vies.

« On fait quoi des civils ? » murmura Dean à son oreille.

Et Sam soupira. Décidément si lui et son frère étaient bien liés génétiquement, il y avait quand même un sacré fossé psychologique entre eux. Il remarqua qu'il était en train de dévisager son aîné quand celui ci lui demanda :

« Quoi ? »

« T'es ubuesque Dean. »

« Hein ? » L'onomatopée fut accompagnée de la plus belle grimace d'incompréhension de l'histoire de l'humanité.

« Laisse tomber. »

« C'est une espèce d'insulte intelligente ? »

« Exactement. » rétorqua le plus jeune, l'air las.

« Ah. » fut tout ce que l'aîné trouva à répondre. « La question reste valable. On fait quoi des civils ? »

Sam passa une main fatiguée sur son visage pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées. Il allait répondre quelque chose quand Charlie prit la parole.

« Il y a un monsieur là. » dit-il avec l'innocence d'un gamin de dix ans.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'endroit que Charlie désignait. Effectivement, il y avait un monsieur là. C'était un grand type tout maigre, pas franchement agréable à regarder. Il était planté à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

« Callum ? » appela Sam.

« C'est pas lui… » répondit David.

« Alors c'est qui ? »

En guise de réponse le vigile secoua la tête. A dire vrai le type n'avait pas l'air d'être un alcoolique notoire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un type notoire non plus d'ailleurs. Il portait une chemise noire surmontée d'un veston noir, enfermé dans un queue de pie en flanelle noire. Son pantalon à pinces, dont je vous laisse deviner la couleur, se terminait sur des chaussures vernies. Noires, bien sûr. Il portait également un haut de forme d'où s'écoulait une longue chevelure grisâtre.

On l'aurait cru échappé d'un autre siècle. Il y avait quelque chose d'élégant et de morbide dans sa façon de se tenir. Sa maigreur et sa peau verdâtre se perdait dans ses vêtements d'un autre temps. Toutefois, ce n'était pas vraiment le teint de l'apparition, ni même sa tenue qui envoyèrent des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale des Winchester, c'était ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Ca ressemblait à un fouet. Mais c'était en métal, c'était aussi plus grand, plus acéré et ça faisait certainement beaucoup, beaucoup plus mal.

Dean n'avait jamais été du genre à s'intéresser à la mode, ni même aux accessoires SM. Il lui fallut moins de deux secondes pour que son cerveau ne hurle à ses mains d'attraper une arme et de tirer. Deux salves de sel atteignirent l'homme en plein cœur.

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, hormis son visage émacié qui se fendit d'un sourire effrayant.

« C'est pas un esprit ! » cria Sam, toujours prompt à souligner l'évidence.

Dean avait dégainé le colt avant même qu'il n'ait finit sa phrase. Bobby et Ruby avait reconstitué l'arme. Ils l'avaient déjà utilisée sur ces démons à Elizabethville, le colt fonctionnait. Il pouvait _tout_ tuer. Absolument tout.

Sauf ça.

L'homme reçu la balle entre les deux yeux. Il sembla à peine incommodé et passa rapidement une main sur son front, comme pour éloigner une mouche.

« Ok… là on est vraiment dans la merde… » marmonna Dean.

--

DEX


	3. Mon frère, ce héros

_Les défis du chapitre précédent : placer le mot ubuesque et caser Ricky Martin et Shakira dans l'intrigue! Je sais pas où je suis allé cherché ça, moi..._

_Le défi de ce chapitre, lancé par ma chère consoeur Dexterine, est beaucoup moins débile et tape à l'oeil, donc plus difficile à repérer. Un mars et un bounty pour tous ceux qui trouvent! (Ouais je suis trop bon, ça me jouera des tours un jour.)_

_Bonne lecture!_

**--**

**Un caddie pour l'enfer**

**3**

**Mon frère, ce héros  
**

**--**

Le rictus du Croque-Mort (Dean avait décidé de l'appeler comme ça, la ressemblance avec le personnage dans Lucky Luke était trop grande) s'élargit un peu plus encore, comme pour dire « vous ne pouvez rien contre moi, bande de demeurés, je vais tous vous transformer en chaire à pâté. » Oui, Dean voyait très bien ce genre de choses rien qu'avec un sourire.

Ca n'empêcha pas Miranda de tenter à son tour de l'abattre en vidant son chargeur sur lui.

« Crève, sale pourriture communiste, crève! » hurla-t-elle, parvenant ainsi à attirer le regard abasourdi des autres sur elle.

Le temps que Sam reporte son regard vers la créature, celle-ci s'était envolée . Pas de détonation spectaculaire, pas de fumée mystérieuse, pas de rire diabolique. Rien. S'il y avait une chose que les frères pouvaient affirmer avec certitude dans cette affaire, c'est que ce truc avait plus de classe que ce qu'ils chassaient habituellement.

« Sale pourriture communiste…? » releva Dean un brin moqueur.

« Au moins je l'ai chassé, moi! » répliqua-t-elle avec la hargne d'un pit-bull affamé.

Dean aurait pu lui expliquer que si une balle du Colt n'avait pas fait broncher la créature, c'était pas celles du minable semi-automatique d'une gardienne de sécurité sortie du même moule que Margaret Thatcher qui aurait pu le faire. Il aurait pu, mais décida qu'il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire. Comme trouver un moyen de sortir, par exemple. Ou encore trouver le pochtron du coin.

Les lumières du générateur se mirent une nouvelle fois à vaciller. Charlie poussa un petit cri effrayé et vint littéralement se coller à son grand frère qui lâcha sa copine sans hésiter pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer. Violet lui lança un regard ulcérée et pour se venger, se rapprocha de Dean.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » minauda-t-elle.

Dean la regarda un instant, un peu perplexe.

« Euh… on va vérifier les autres sorties de secours. Mais avant on va aller chercher des lampes torches pour tout le monde, au cas où le générateur lâcherait un peu trop vite. »

« Quelle bonne idée! Vous êtes un homme très intelligent… Oh mais je me suis même pas présentée, quelle malpolie! Je m'appelle Violet! »

Dean avait l'habitude du rentre-dedans pas très discret de la part de la gente féminine. Mais venant d'une gamine qui venait tout juste d'entrer au lycée, au beau milieu d'un supermarché, entouré de plein de monde, ça lui était jamais arrivé. C'est un peu décontenancé qu'il lui répondit :

« Euh, moi c'est Dean. »

Violet déballa son sourire le plus aguicheur et Dean se mit à rougir comme un puceau.

« Ouais bon euh… David, le chemin? » se pressa-t-il de demander.

David les mena jusqu'au rayon bricolage. Violet ne semblait plus vouloir lâcher Dean qui, désespéré, s'accrochait à son frère.

« Débarrasse-moi d'elle je t'en supplie Sammy… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Elle est mignonne comme tout, c'est quoi ton problème? » demanda Sam avec un sourire dans la voix.

_Le petit con._

« Elle me regarde comme si… comme si elle voulait me violer. » révéla Dean, légèrement dramatique.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Je l'imagine bien t'attirer dans un coin sombre et te prendre violemment contre une étagère de conserves. »

Dean essaya de faire passer toute sa colère dans son regard mais se rendit compte au bout de quelques secondes qu'il devait surtout avoir l'air constipé, comme ça. Il se détourna pour regarder ce que faisaient les autres.

Tout le monde était occupé à insérer des piles dans sa lampe torche sauf Chris, qui arrachait l'emballage autour d'un pied-de-biche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça? »

Chris lui lança un regard étonné, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

« Si toutes les sorties sont bloquées, faudra bien qu'on en force une. Et puis je veux quelque chose pour me défendre, au cas où. »

Dean dut reconnaître l'esprit pragmatique du jeune homme, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'un pied-de-biche ne changerait pas grand chose à la situation actuelle.

« Dean… »

L'aîné ferma les yeux un court instant avant de se retourner pour faire face à son nouveau cauchemar.

« Oui Violet? »

« J'arrive pas à… »

Il lui arracha la lampe des mains, y fourra les piles avec violence et la lui rendit sans cérémonie.

« Pourtant faut pas être un génie. Charlie l'a fait tout seul en quelques secondes lui. » asséna-t-il sèchement.

Elle lui lança un regard humide et se sauva du rayon en pleurs, en balançant ses bras dans tous les sens. En courant comme une fille, quoi.

C'est ce moment que choisit Callum pour faire son apparition, une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide à la main. Encore que si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait sûrement dit qu'elle était encore à moitié pleine.

« Hey vous êtes tous là les gars! Me semblait bien que j'avais entendu du bruit! » s'exclama-t-il bruyamment en avalant une bonne partie de ces mots. Et une bonne lampée d'alcool.

Dean soupira. Comme le dit si bien le dicton, une chieuse de perdue, un alcoolo de retrouvé. Ils ne pouvaient cependant pas laisser la gamine se promener toute seule dans le magasin. Elle ne lui manquerait certainement pas si elle se faisait bouffer mais tout de même, il avait un semblant de conscience caché au fond de lui.

« Bien joué Dean, vraiment. » lança Sam un poil agacé.

« Si tu m'avais aidé quand je te l'ai demandé, on en serait pas là! »

« Ca va être de ma faute maintenant, c'est la meilleure! »

Les lumières lâchèrent subitement. On entendit le bruit du générateur faiblir progressivement jusqu'à disparaître entièrement.

« Non, _ça_ c'est la meilleure. »

--

« Non. »

Bon Dieu, ce que Dean avait envie de baffer Sam quand il était aussi têtu. De l'attraper par le col, de lui secouer les puces…

« On se sépare pas, un point c'est tout. »

« Et pourquoi? » questionna Dean que le petit jeu commençait sérieusement à échauffer.

« Trop dangereux. »

« Sam, la différence entre tout à l'heure et maintenant, c'est l'obscurité. Le noir n'a jamais tué personne. »

« Et tu crois pas que ça aide un peu, pour cacher un mec increvable qui déchiquette ses victimes avec un fouet géant?! Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème Dean? Depuis que t'as fait ce foutu pacte, tu te lances tête baissée dans les situations kamikazes! T'es si pressé que ça de me laisser? »

« Tais-toi! » siffla Dean entre ses dents.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas que les autres, bien que légèrement à l'écart, entendent leur dispute mais surtout, il ne voulait que son frère arrête de dire des conneries plus grandes que lui. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

« Tu veux quoi, un bisou? Y'a une fille perdue tout seule dans ce putain de magasin et c'est de ma faute. Alors je vais prendre ma lampe de poche et aller la chercher tout seul, comme un grand, parce que ça ira beaucoup plus vite que d'y aller à la queue-leu-leu avec la moitié de la ville. Dès que je l'ai retrouvée, je te le promets, je reviens. Alors maintenant tu vas être bien gentil et tu vas garder un œil sur ces idiots jusqu'à mon retour. Compris? »

Sam, qui était tout de même loin d'être un idiot finit, sentit qu'il avait peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin. Il grommela ce qui ressembla vaguement à un « oui » et baissa la tête. Dean posa brièvement la main sur son épaule puis s'adressa au groupe de civils.

« Je vais aller chercher Violet, elle a pas dû aller bien loin. Pendant ce temps, vous restez tous avec Sam. Ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà. »

« Je viens aussi. »

Dean dirigea la lampe torche vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'était Chris.

« Pardon? »

« Je viens aussi. » répéta-t-il. « C'est un peu de ma faute, faut que je la retrouve. Je vous dérangerai pas, c'est promis. »

Dean s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion avant de déclarer :

« D'accord. Mais à une condition : tu fais ce que je te dis. Si je te demande de courir, tu cours. Si je te dis 'au sol' tu te jettes par terre. Si je… »

« C'est bon j'ai compris. » le coupa l'adolescent.

« Parfait. On y va. A tout à l'heure. »

--

Sam ne connaissait rien aux gamins. Tout ce qu'il en savait, c'était des trucs qu'il avait un jour lu dans des bouquins de sociologie ou de psycho. Rien de bien utile quand on a un gosse en pleurs sur les bras. Dean aurait sûrement su quoi dire à Charlie, mais voilà, Dean n'était pas là.

David essayait tant bien que mal d'enlever la bouteille d'alcool des mains de Callum, et Miranda fixait le mur comme si son salut en dépendait. Sam s'approcha alors de Charlie et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Ca va aller, tu verras. » assura-t-il d'une voix réconfortante.

« Il est fâché contre moi parce que je l'ai suivi ici et maintenant il est parti… » renifla le garçonnet.

« Je crois pas qu'il soit fâché contre toi. Tu sais, les grands frères, ils jouent les durs mais en fin de compte, ils restent jamais fâchés contre nous bien longtemps. Et puis Dean va le ramener très vite. C'est le meilleur. »

Charlie s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et sanglota une dernière fois.

« Tu lui diras pas que j'ai pleuré d'accord? Sinon il va se moquer de moi! Il dit que y'a que les filles qui pleurent! »

Si Chris avait été là, Sam lui aurait mis une baffe derrière la tête. A croire que tous les grands frères étaient conçus sur le même modèle.

« C'est pas grave de pleurer, tu sais. Ca fait du bien, parfois. »

Charlie secoua la tête, refusant de le croire.

« Toi je suis sûr que tu pleures jamais. »

Sam soupira ; pourquoi les aînés ressentent-ils toujours le besoin d'embrouiller leurs petits frères comme ça?

« Tu sais, en ce moment, Dean et moi on se dispute pas mal. Et quand ça devient trop pénible, ça m'arrive de pleurer. » avoua-t-il en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

Dieu merci, il faisait noir comme dans un four.

« C'est trop la honte, quand même. » finit par déclarer Charlie après quelque secondes de réflexion.

C'était officiel, Sam détestait les gamins.

--

« Dean? » appela Chris à voix basse.

L'intéressé fit un petit bruit pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

« Ce mec… J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi bizarre de toute ma vie et je dois l'avouer, il m'a foutu une trouille monstre. Mais toi et ton frère… vous avez même pas réagi. Ou plutôt, vous avez réagi comme si vous aviez l'habitude. »

Dean haussa un sourcil.

« Où tu veux en venir? »

« Ce genre de choses… Y'en a beaucoup? Et comment ça se fait que vous avez l'air de savoir ce que vous faites et qu'on vous suive sans poser de questions? »

« Parce que Sam et moi, c'est un peu notre métier. Chasser ce genre de choses, un peu partout dans le pays. Et y'en a un bon paquet, crois-moi. »

Chris ne répondit pas et ils continuèrent à explorer les rayons côte à côte. Violet, chieuse jusqu'au bout des ongles, semblait s'être planquée à l'extrême opposé du magasin juste pour les emmerder.

« Tu dois tenir à elle pour être venu à sa recherche avec moi. » dit enfin Dean que le silence rendait mal à l'aise.

« Non, pas tellement. On est ensemble depuis une semaine et j'en ai déjà marre. Je commence à regretter d'être venu, j'aurais dû rester avec mon frère. Je me demande ce qui m'a pris, il doit être mort de peur, le pauvre. »

« T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que… » commença Dean avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » s'inquiéta Chris.

Dean tendit l'oreille, aux aguets. Il était presque sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il fit signe à Chris de se taire et de le suivre, oubliant que le jeune homme n'était pas Sam et n'avait pas reçu d'entraînement militaire. Chris semblait cependant avoir compris.

Là encore, un grondement sourd et inquiétant se fit entendre. Le son était étrangement familier à Dean qui n'arrivait toutefois pas à trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Il fit claquer sa langue d'impatience, énervé ; Sam aurait sûrement reconnu le son, lui.

Et soudain, un cri terrible déchira le silence. Il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Violet qui l'avait poussé. Dean attrapa Chris et le plaqua contre un présentoir à légumes.

« Planque-toi là-dessous et éteint ta lampe. Tu bouges pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Chris ne se le fit pas répéter une seconde fois. Sans plus attendre, Dean se mit à courir vers la source des hurlements qui redoublaient d'intensité chaque seconde. Alors qu'il était toujours en pleine course, ils stoppèrent. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose ; Violet était morte.

Dean arrêta de courir. Se précipiter ne servirait plus à rien, désormais.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, le générateur se mit en route une seconde fois. Dean aurait tout donné pour rester dans le noir et ne pas voir l'horrible scène qui se jouait devant lui.

Le cadavre de la fille était atrocement mutilé : il manquait une partie de son visage, ses viscères débordaient de son corps, et son bras droit était aux abonnés absents. Et pour cause, il se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine du pied de Dean.

Il repoussa une furieuse envie de vomir et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il aperçut le Croque-mort qui se tenait de l'autre côté du corps et qui balançait la tête de droite à gauche. On aurait presque dit qu'il était déçu.

La créature tourna brusquement la tête vers la gauche, sans aucune raison apparente, puis reporta son regard sur Dean. La seconde d'après, le fouet aux proportions effrayantes vola dans les airs dans la direction de l'aîné Winchester.


	4. Karma

_Défi (très difficile à trouver) du chapitre précédent : Sam doit raconter un truc très embarassant._

_Personne n'a trouvé, vous vous relachez là!_

_Le défi de ce chapitre est tellement débile que vous risquez de ne même pas trouver. Si vous pensiez que le coup du canard en plastique était naze, vous étiez loin du compte! Mon confrère Moht, ne m'a pas fait de cadeau!_

**--**

**Un caddie pour l'enfer**

**4**

**Karma**

**--**

Aïe.

C'est tout ce qui vint à l'esprit de Dean quand il ouvrit les yeux. Aïe à la tête, aïe aux mains, aïe aux côtes, aïe au genoux… aïe partout en fait.

Il essaya de se relever et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois. Quelque chose était tombé sur lui. Plusieurs quelques choses en fait. Tout le rayon papier toilette.

Fort heureusement mieux valait se prendre ça dans la tronche que des boîtes de conserves car au final seul l'égo de Dean était blessé, son corps quant à lui, allait plutôt bien.

Il n'empêche, se prendre tout un rayon de magasin sur le coin de la gueule, ça a tendance à assommer son homme. Il ne savait pas du tout depuis combien de temps il était la dessous, certainement pas si longtemps que ça vu que Sammy n'était pas là, en train de faire une crise de spasmophilie. Si son frère l'avait vu dans cet état, non seulement il serait devenu tout bleu - oui parce que quand Sam paniquait, il ne devenait pas livide comme tout le monde, non, il virait au bleu - il serait devenu tout bleu donc et aurait agité les bras dans tous les sens en criant à la fin du monde.

Dieu sait qu'il aimait son frère mais parfois, il le trouvait quand même légèrement hystérique. Surtout depuis le deal. Si Sam avait toujours eu un côté excessif dans ses démonstrations d'angoisse, le pacte qu'avait conclu Dean avait littéralement sublimé sa propension à la panique.

Et c'est Dean que ça rendait complètement dingue. Après tout c'était son deal, c'était lui qui allait mourir. Si quelqu'un devait paniquer ici, ça devait être lui ! Mais non, comme d'habitude Sam tirait la couverture à lui, il fallait toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot, le dernier cookie ou, en l'occurrence, la dernière crise d'angoisse.

Toujours pour lui.

La plupart du temps, ça ne dérangeait pas Dean. C'est vrai, c'était son rôle de prendre soin de sa famille, sa mission. Il avait toujours fait ça de bon cœur, parce qu'il le voulait et pas parce qu'il se sentait obligé. Mais aujourd'hui ça devenait plus difficile. Parce que môssieur _'centre du monde Sam'_, n'était plus tout seul à paniquer. Dean avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous chacun de ses pas. Bientôt il allait passer au travers et disparaître à tout jamais dans un monde de souffrance et il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur.

Il devait être fort pour Sam. Malgré toutes les sérénades que lui chantait son cadet sur le fait de s'ouvrir et autres conneries larmoyantes, il ne disait rien. Parce que Sam n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passerait si Dean s'ouvrait. Dean lui même ne savait pas, mais ce ne serait pas beau à voir. C'était beaucoup trop noir à l'intérieur.

Toujours est il que Sam le traitait comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie grave et qu'il risquait de se briser en deux au moindre mouvement.

« Il me fait chier quand je parle, il me fait chier quand je pisse… il est toujours sur mon dos… » bougonna Dean à voix haute. « Depuis quand est ce que c'est moi qu'il faut protéger dans cette famille, hein ? C'est moi le grand frère ! C'est moi qui protège. L'enfer j'en ai rien à foutre, j'ai pas peur! Pas peur du tout! »

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il baragouinait ça maintenant. Certainement parce qu'il venait de se faire assommer par une montagne de PQ, ou peut être parce que le poteau contre lequel il était adossé était un bon interlocuteur. Lui au moins, il ne lui enverrai pas ces yeux de chien battu en pleurnichant sur son sort. Parfois Dean avait envie de foutre des baffes à son frère.

« Hey ho Sammy ! Réveille toi ! C'est bibi qui va en enfer, toi t'as juste à poser tes fesses et à vivre ta vie de tarte aux pommes et de pelouse parfaite. Alors arrête de paniquer ! ».

Dean se rendit compte qu'il était en train de parler tout seul, enfin… avec un poteau, au moment où il tomba sur le regard éberlué de Chris.

« Je vais bien. » Lança-t-il comme si les trois mots n'en formaient qu'un seul.

« Euh… vous êtes sûr ? » Demanda le garçon sceptique.

Il regardait Dean comme s'il risquait d'exploser à tout instant.

« Super. »

« Vous avez trouvé Violet ? »

Violet… ah oui ! Putain Violet ! La fille en petit morceaux ! Dean se rappela tout à coup ce qu'il faisait là, il était en mission sauvetage de nymphomane. Encore un superbe réussite à la Winchester… Des petits morceau de la fille devaient traîner un peu partout et l'aîné espérait vraiment que Chris ne tombe pas dessus. Pas qu'il en ai grand chose à foutre que le gosse soit traumatisé à vie, c'était surtout que se serait plus difficile de gérer une bande d'hystériques qu'une bande de mortifiés.

Bon... Si. Au fond, il devait admettre que quelque part ça le travaillait un peu d'être responsable de la depression d'un gosse, mais à la chasse Dean était professionel, tactique, stratégique. Il devait raisonner comme un chasseur, et pas comme un humain. C'est cette capacité à prendre de la distance qui fait la différence entre un chasseur vivant et un chasseur mort.

Tant qu'ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'ils risquaient, les gens étaient tout disposés à croire les bobards de ceux qui prenaient le contrôle, en l'occurrence, Dean et son frère. Ils étaient tétanisés, mais ils écoutaient. En revanche, si la panique commençait à filtrer, alors là c'était le branle-bas de combat, sauve qui peut et advienne que pourra.

Dean avait vu des tas de gens paniquer dans sa vie et si vous êtes de la vieille école et que vous croyez encore que c'est les femmes et les enfants d'abord, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. A la guerre comme à la guerre. L'instinct de survie, c'est chacun pour sa gueule et si je dois trucider mon prochain pour avoir une chance, ne croyez pas que j'hésiterai. La panique est un poison volatile qui contamine les gens à la vitesse grand V et qui les conduit à faire des choses stupides. Un peu comme dans les films de zombies.

Oui, Dean avait vu des tas de gens paniquer dans sa vie. Il y avait ceux qui hurlaient à la mort, ceux qui faisaient le mort, d'autres qui mourraient vraiment. Juste comme ça. Hop, on éteint la lumière. En même temps c'était une vieille de 84 ans… Quoi qu'il en soit, la panique foutait toujours la merde dans une situation qui pourrait éventuellement s'arranger en restant concentré et pragmatique.

Une montagne de PQ sur la gueule plus tard, Dean n'était plus vraiment concentré mais il restait toujours pragmatique, c'était inscrit dans ses gênes. Alors oui, il espérait que Chris ne voit pas ce qu'il restait de son horripilante petite amie parce que ce serait vraiment trop chiant à gérer.

Heureusement, le jeune garçon n'envisagea pas de soulever les rouleaux de papier toilette pour rechercher sa bien aimée et Dean pu s'en sortir en répondant simplement « Pas vue. »

Par contre, il avait vu autre chose. L'horrible croque-mort avec son horrible fouet. Il avait disparu maintenant, évidemment. Soit le fantôme ne savait vraiment pas viser, soit il n'avait pas voulu le tuer. Sachant ce qu'il savait sur les créatures surnaturelles, Dean accordait beaucoup plus de crédit à la seconde option. Mais pourquoi l'épargner ? De tous les gens enfermés cette nuit, il était probablement le plus menaçant pour ce genre de créature. Enfin, lui et Sam bien sur.

...SAM !

Ni une ni deux, ignorant totalement Chris qui criait derrière lui, Dean se mit à courir à perdre haleine vers l'endroit où il avait laissé son frère. Sauf que l'un des cris de Chris fut différent des autres.

Entre « _Dean ! où est ce que tu vas !_ » et « _Attends moi !_ », un véritable cri d'agonie.

Le dilemme cornélien ne dura qu'une toute petite seconde dans le cerveau de l'aîné des Winchester, mais il était bien là : rejoindre son frère qui _pouvait_ être en danger ou sauver un parfait inconnu qui _était_ en danger. Une seconde, pas plus, mais c'était suffisant pour semer la panique dans la tête de Dean. Et comme nous le savons tous, la panique, ce n'est jamais bon. Mais parce qu'il était entraîné, conditionné et parce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir s'il ne le faisait pas, Dean se retourna vers Chris.

Le jeune garçon était accroupi sur le sol et se tenait une main. Il gémissait de douleur.

« Est ce que ça va ? »

« J'ai glissé… » balbutia Chris.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Mon dieu mais qui lui avait refourgué une telle bande de bras cassés ? Il avait dû faire un truc terrible dans une vie antérieure, c'était pas possible autrement. Les indiens croyaient au karma, une sorte d'équilibre cosmique : si tu fais le mal, il t'arrivera de mauvaises chose, si tu fais le bien, il t'arrivera de bonne choses. Dean n'était pas croyant, mais disons qu'il était ouvert d'esprit. La limite avant qu'il ne dise '_c'est impossible'_ était beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, plus loin que celle d'une personne normale.

Le karma ? A ranger avec les licornes, les anges et les lutins : une belle connerie en haut de la Bullcrap List du surnaturel.

Sans déconner.

Il passait ses journées à sauver des gens. Enfin… quand il n'était pas en train de manger, de dormir ou de baiser. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous cherchez la définition de l'ingratitude dans le dictionnaire vous trouverez certainement le nom de Dean Winchester quelque part. Oh, il ne demandait pas grand chose. Après tout, la chasse était une vocation, un mode de vie et s'il l'avait choisit, ce n'était certainement pas pour la rétribution. Mais quand même... de temps en temps il apprécierait que le vent tourne un peu en leur faveur. Juste un petit peu…

Une vie sauvée, un pneu de l'impala éclate. Un drame évité, Sam teint tout ses sous vêtements en rose (ça fait Stanford et ça ne sait pas utiliser une machine à laver….)

J't'en foutrais du karma…

Et ce soir ce n'était pas différent.

« Tu t'es cassé quelque chose ? » Demanda Dean en approchant à hauteur du garçon qui se tenait toujours la main.

« Non… je me suis brûlé… »

« Brûlé ? En tombant ? » S'étonna Dean.

Il s'accroupit pour regarder la blessure. La paume était bel et bien brûlée. Rien d'alarmant, mais ça devait effectivement faire un mal de chien. Dean regarda autour de lui pour trouver la cause de cette étrange blessure.

A quelques centimètres de Chris, il y avait un sorte de petite flaque qui faisait des bulles. L'aîné des Winchester leva la tête, ils n'étaient ni au rayon lessive, ni produit d'entretien. Lentement il approcha le nez de l'étrange flaque et il se recula vivement. Ca puait, c'était infâme. C'était un joyeux mélange de sang, d'eau croupie, de vomi et de souffre.

Du souffre. Ce sentait le démon à plein nez. Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ça ? L'homme au fouet ? Si les démons commençaient à se soulager au milieu des allées de supermarché Dean pourrait certainement crier au et fort qu'il avait vraiment, _vraiment_, tout vu. Il plongea à peine le bout du doigt dans la petite marre bouillonnante et du le retirer aussitôt de douleur. C'était comme de l'acide.

Qu'est ce que c'était encore que cette nouvelle tambouille ? Les démons semblaient vraiment sans limite dans l'art et la manière d'inventer de nouvelles façon de tuer les gens. Qu'est ce que je vous sert aujourd'hui ? Au menu nous avons un croque-mort increvable armé d'un fouet géant et une pluie d'acide, au choix, service à volonté.

Dean aida Chris à se relever, et après une nouvelle inspection de la main le déclara apte à bouger et notamment, à aller rejoindre les autres. Tout à coup, un vacarme terrible les fit sursauter. On aurait dit qu'on tirait à la mitraillette. Automatiquement Dean pointa son arme, mais ne savait pas sur quoi, vu qu'il n'y avait rien à voir. Une montagne de boîte de conserve venait de s'effondrer à l'autre bout du rayon.

Une ombre se dessina sur le sol. L'oreille aiguisée de Dean discerna des bruits de pas. C'était léger et furtif, mais c'était là.

« Charlie ! » S'écria Chris.

Ne jamais hurler à côté de quelqu'un qui tient une arme et qui est en pleine concentration. Le coup parti tout seul. Dean ne sentit même pas son doigt appuyer sur la gâchette, il encaissa juste le recul.

« Non ! » Cria quelqu'un.

C'est très étrange dans ces cas là. La scène se passe en quelques secondes, mais on a l'impression qu'elle se déroule au ralentit. Dean eut le temps de voir le visage de son frère au moment où il tournait au coin du rayon. Il eut le temps de voir la tête des autres, les yeux grands ouverts, ébahis. Il eut le temps de voir l'impact. Il vit parfaitement Sam reculer d'un coup, tomber à la renverse.

C'était lent, très lent.

Dean voyait chacun des mouvements image par image. Les pieds de son frère qui décollaient, tout sont corps qui suivait le mouvement de l'impact sur sa poitrine, la chute en arrière, la rencontre avec le sol. Une collision lourde. Près de deux mètres de muscles abattus en une seule fois.

Dean avait gardé le bras tendu et au bout tremblait l'arme fumante. Seul les néons du générateur osaient troubler le silence de mort avec leur grésillement.

Il avait deux armes à sa ceinture. Une avec des balles en argent, l'autre chargée au sel. Il n'avait pas réfléchit quand il l'avait attrapée. Il avait entendu du bruit et agit par réflexe.

Balle en argent ou gros sel ? Balle en argent ou gros sel ? Balle en argent ou gros sel ? Réfléchis Dean ! REFLECHIS !

--

DEX


	5. Balle en argent ou gros sel?

_Défi du chapitre précédent : Dean devait faire la conversation à un poteau. Oui madame, parfaitement._

_Défi de ce chapitre : pas très évident à trouver non plus! Mais j'ai confiance en vous, mes enfants!  
_

_Sinon, balle en argent ou gros sel?_

**--**

**Un caddie pour l'enfer**

**5**

**Balle en argent ou gros sel?**

**--**

Réfléchir. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, réfléchir est une chose impossible quand on vient de tirer sur son petit frère.

Alors Dean laissa l'instinct prendre la place sur la raison et se précipita vers Sam. La chemise du cadet était imbibée de sang mais sa poitrine montait et redescendait régulièrement. Dean laissa échapper un rire nerveux et passa son bras sous la nuque de son frère pour lui relever la tête.

« Putain, je suis désolé Sammy! J'ai salement déconné! Fais chier, merde! Réveille-toi maintenant… Allez, s'il te plait petit con! »

Dire que Dean était grossier dans les moments critiques était un sacré euphémisme.

« Dean… » coassa Sam.

Dean se demanda un court instant qui de la grenouille ou du corbeau coasse avant de reporter toute son attention sur le visage baigné de larmes de son petit frère.

« Bouge pas, ça va aller. Je sais que ça fait un mal de chien mais dans quelques minutes, tu pourras te relever. J'ai pas fait exprès, la charge est partie toute seule… »

Dean avait conscience des regards inquisiteurs et des conversations chuchotées autour de lui mais il s'en foutait comme de l'an 40.Il venait de tirer sur son frère ; le reste n'avait plus la moindre importance. Du moins pour le moment.

« Tu te rappelles du voisin du Père Jim, le vieux McCreedy ? On allait tous les jours lui piquer des épis de maïs dans son champ. Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous choppe et me tire à la chevrotine dans les fesses. T'avais porté ma carcasse parce que j'arrivais pas à courir et qu'il essayait nous écraser avec son tracteur. »

La mention de ce souvenir fit rire Sam. Mauvaise idée. La douleur s'intensifia soudainement et Sam crut que sa cage thoracique avait pris feu. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge, les larmes qu'il s'efforçait bravement de retenir jusque là coulèrent d'elles-mêmes et il se pinça ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier.

Dean dut résister à la terrible envie de frapper sa tête contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement abruti par le choc.

« Désolé… » lâcha-t-il misérablement.

Sam était déjà un vrai aimant à créatures surnaturelles en tout genres mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait bien évidemment fallu que Dean transforme son torse en viande hachée et qu'il le torture un petit peu plus encore. Dean Winchester, médaille d'or du grand frère 2008.

Après avoir retrouvé un semblant de respiration et de calme, Sam lui répondit :

« C'est rien, ça va… »

Emporté par un brusque élan d'affection, Dean posa son front contre celui de son cadet.

« C'est quoi la prochaine étape? Ils baisent comme des lapins devant tout le monde? » railla une voix féminine.

Enfin, féminine… la voix d'une femme, plutôt, parce qu'elle était loin d'être flutée et mélodieuse et on aurait plus dit celle d'une camionneuse lesbienne. De celles qui ont des serpents et des crânes tatouées sur les bras et qui ont des coupes de cheveux restées coincées dans le milieu des années 80.

Dean se retourna pour faire face à une jeune fille au physique tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Preuve de plus, s'il en fallait une, qu'il était véritablement un cliché sur pattes. Ce qui ne fit que l'irriter un peu plus.

« En tout cas, un bon coup de rein te ferait pas de mal à toi, tu serais peut-être moins grognasse. » finit-il par lâcher après l'avoir toisée quelques secondes.

« Tu te portes volontaire, j'imagine? » provoqua-t-elle.

Dean l'ignora superbement et demanda à son frère :

« Mais d'où elle sort, celle-là ? »

« Elle s'est infiltrée dans le supermarché par là. »

Il montra une bouche d'aération au plafond qui donnait apparemment sur le toit.

« Sauf qu'elle s'est cassée la gueule avec la corde donc pas moyen de remonter. Et elle a foutu tout le rayon conserve en l'air par la même occasion. »

« Et bien euh… » commença Dean en regardant la fille.

« Leslie. Leslie Everett. »

« Toutes mes félicitations Leslie, t'as gagné le prix du boulet de l'année ! » se moqua-t-il.

Leslie croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Si elle voulait jouer la coriace, c'était raté. Elle n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de Madame Prout-prout au cœur de glace, alias Bela. Dean continua son interrogatoire.

« Et on peut savoir ce que tu fous là, par hasard ? »

« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé si t'avais déjà chopé des morpions ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Ca voulait sans doute dire non.

Au prix de quelques efforts et de belles grimaces de douleur, Sam se releva. C'est que c'est bien plus facile de prendre un air méprisant avec quelqu'un quand on le domine de toute sa grandeur au lieu d'être prostré au sol dans les bras de son frère.

« Et maintenant on se retrouve avec une cambrioleuse ratée sur les bras. Génial. » commenta-t-il.

« C'est typique des mecs, ça. Toujours à porter des jugements et à rouler des mécaniques. C'est moi le meilleur, c'est moi le plus fort, c'est moi qui ait la plus grosse queue… Va te faire foutre, tu sais rien de moi. »

Dean revit son opinion ; il y avait pire que l'horripilante anglaise, en fait. Leslie faisait partie de ces gens asociaux et paranoïaques qui sont persuadés que l'univers est contre eux et qu'ils doivent écraser les autres pour subsister. A côté d'elle, John Winchester donnait l'impression d'être le Révérend Camden, plein d'amour et de compassion.

« Vous me prenez pour une idiote mais c'est vous les débiles. Faut en tenir une couche pour se faire enfermer dans un magasin après la fermeture. »

Les frères ne prirent pas la peine de la reprendre, ça n'aurait servi à rien.

« Je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai pas que ça à faire. » répondit Leslie qui s'éloignait déjà.

Sam, qui avait toujours été le plus curieux des deux frères, fut déçu de ne pas savoir avec certitude ce qu'était venue faire Leslie dans le magasin, même s'il était quasiment certain qu'elle était venue voler des trucs. Mais il avait bien d'autres questions à poser : si Dean avait retrouvé Violet, pourquoi il avait crié son nom et surtout, pourquoi il lui avait tiré dessus.

Soit Sam avait formulé ses pensées à haute voix, soit Dean était télépathe car l'aîné annonça :

« Les questions pour plus tard. Je vais d'abord te soigner, tu fais peur à voir. » commenta Dean très sérieusement.

Alors que Leslie s'apprêtait à disparaître au coin de l'allée, Miranda s'empressa de la rattraper et Callum tituba à sa suite, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Dean! On peut pas les laisser partir avec elle! » s'horrifia Sam.

L'aîné haussa les épaules.

« Ils sont pas plus en sécurité avec nous, tu sais. Après, s'ils se sentent plus à l'aise avec une connasse mal baisée, c'est leur choix, je vais pas leur courir après. David, y'a une trousse de premiers soins quelque part? »

--

Il y en avait bien une dans le bureau de David, qui se révéla être l'endroit le plus lumineux du magasin avec la multitude d'écrans de sécurité qui baignaient la pièce dans une lumière presque fantomatique.

Dean entreprit de soigner son frère. Malgré la brûlure du désinfectant sur ses nombreuses plaies, Sam ne broncha pas. Il laissa Dean lui bander le torse avant d'enfiler une chemise qu'il avait "empruntée" au rayon textile. En voyant l'air contrit de son frère, il se sentit obligé de le rassurer.

« Faut voir le bon côté des choses, j'ai gagné une nouvelle chemise ! »

Certes, la plaisanterie était foireuse mais elle arracha tout de même un sourire à Dean qui sembla enfin comprendre que non, Sam n'était pas tout à fait en porcelaine. Il était d'ailleurs en bien meilleure forme que Chris qui tirait une tronche jusque par terre.

« Ca va pas ? C'est ta main ? » s'inquiéta Dean.

L'adolescent l'observa un instant, hésitant entre dire la vérité et mentir, puis soupira tragiquement.

« Elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean sentit qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot plus longtemps.

« Oui. Désolé. »

Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas vraiment pour elle que Chris était inquiet.

« Faut vraiment qu'on sorte. Sinon on va tous y passer les uns après les autres et mon frère… il n'a que dix ans, bordel ! »

Dean était sur le point de dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'on a dix ans qu'on mérite plus de rester en vie que les autres, mais il comprenait. Il était exactement pareil ; prêt à tout pour s'assurer la sécurité de son cadet. Les autres passaient toujours après Sam. Toujours.

« J'ai pas peur de toute façon. » annonça fièrement Charlie.

Le léger tremblement de sa voix et la posture de son corps criaient le contraire mais personne ne jugea bon de le reprendre.

« Je suis sûr que Sam et Dean trouveront un moyen de nous sortir de là. » expliqua-t-il.

Dean jeta un regard étonné à son frère. Qu'est-ce que Sam avait bien pu raconter au gamin pendant son absence pour mériter sa confiance et son admiration ? Pas de doute possible, son Sammy était doué avec les gosses. Il en éprouva de la fierté mais également une pointe de tristesse car il savait que ni Sam ni lui n'auraient jamais d'enfant.

Le sourire de Sam rayonna dans toute la pièce, comme s'il était totalement inconscient qu'il y avait de très grandes probabilités qu'ils finissent tous les tripes à l'air au milieu du supermarché d'une petite ville paumée. Comment Sam parvenait à être aussi lumineux dans des situations pareilles était un vrai mystère. Mais Dean ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. S'ils s'en sortaient, Sam redeviendrait très vite lui-même, c'est-à-dire un grand truc maussade et à vif.

Mais pour le moment, Sam montrait l'une des nombreuses facettes de sa personnalité, à savoir la curiosité débordante d'un petit frère.

« Dean, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure? »

L'aîné soupira ; l'heure des explications était arrivée.

« J'ai vu le corps de Violet, j'avais peur pour toi et j'étais un peu à cran. Les conserves se sont écroulées, j'ai dégainé. Chris a crié, le coup est parti tout seul. Fin de l'histoire. »

Chris baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air de l'être. C'était pas des paroles en l'air comme il en entendait si souvent. Chris était quelqu'un de bien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec les gamins ce soir? Ca ressemblait fortement à des regrets. Dean ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver le moindre remord. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard d'ailleurs. Tout ça, c'est pour les faibles.

Dean fut tiré de ses contemplations par le cri étranglé de David qui regardait les écrans de sécurité d'un air effrayé.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » interrogea Sam, plus rapide que lui.

David montra l'écran numéro 17 de son index.

« La chose, elle est là ! Je l'ai vue bouger entre les vêtements ! »

Et alors ? La chose était là depuis quelques jours déjà, c'était pas ça qui allait faire avancer le schmilblick.

Mais David pointa ensuite un autre écran du doigt. On pouvait y apercevoir Leslie, Miranda et Callum.

« Ils sont juste à côté. Ils vont se faire attaquer ! »

Les frères échangèrent un regard puis portèrent la main à leurs armes. Ils savaient qu'elles ne servaient à rien contre la créature mais ils devaient quand même essayer. Seulement la porte refusait désormais de s'ouvrir. Après quelques coups d'épaule de Dean et de coups de pieds de la part de Sam**,** la porte se fissura, craqua, mais ne céda pas. Ca ne leur était jamais arrivé.

« Croyez-moi, vous êtes bien mieux ici. » lança une voix sépulcrale derrière eux.

Chris attrapa son frère et l'attira dans le coin opposé de la pièce, le protégeant avec son corps. David recula également, et Sam s'interdit de les rejoindre uniquement parce que Dean n'était pas disposé à bouger d'un seul pouce.

Le croque-mort était là, dévoilant ses horribles chicots jaunes dans un rictus. Il avait toujours son fouet à la main mais ne semblait pas disposé à l'utiliser cette fois-ci. Il n'en aurait sûrement pas besoin ; il puait tellement que son odeur suffirait probablement à les tuer en quelques minutes à peine**.**

Dean s'interrogea alors ; que lui arriverait-il s'il venait à mourir avant l'échéance qu'on lui avait accordée ? Le pacte serait-il brisé ? Il espérait pouvoir échapper à l'enfer et rester avec son frère, peu importe l'endroit qui les attendrait après leur trépas.

Unis à la vie comme à la mort. Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître un peu con mais c'était pas comme si Dean allait le crier sur les toits. Il avait une réputation à tenir, quand même.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence tendu, Dean perdit patience.

« Bon, vous allez nous tuer oui ou non ? » grogna-t-il.

Le rictus de l'homme au fouet s'agrandit un peu plus encore et il s'approcha de quelques pas. Dean ne recula pas, et Sam maudit le monde entier pour avoir un frère aussi borné.

« Non, je ne vais pas vous tuer. » répondit-il manifestement amusé par la situation.

Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de s'énerver un peu plus dans le vent, il reprit :

« Regardez. »

Comme des moutons, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les moniteurs où l'on voyait clairement Miranda se faire mettre en pièce par un truc invisible sous 3 angles différents. Le karma n'était peut-être pas une connerie, après tout.

Sam devint livide. Ou plutôt, il devint tout bleu. Puisque le croque-mort était face à eux et que Miranda se faisait sauvagement attaquer à des dizaines de mètres de là au même moment, ça voulait forcément dire que…

« Ils sont deux… » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure effrayé.

La situation passa de dramatique à totalement désespérée en l'espace d'une seconde. Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. La chasse de trop où ils allaient passer l'arme à gauche. C'était comme une tragédie grecque où tout le monde crève pendant le dernier acte. Tombé de rideau.

Et aucun des deux frères n'avait atteint la trentaine. Sam savait que les chasseurs atteignaient rarement un âge canonique (Bobby était une exception, évidemment) mais ça n'en rendait pas les choses plus faciles à accepter pour autant.

« Exactement. Mais vous avez de la chance, vous êtes enfermés avec le plus gentil des deux. » annonça le croque-mort sans se départir de son horrible sourire.

En regardant le fouet gigantesque dont chaque lamelle pouvait leur arracher un membre, on pouvait facilement en douter.

« Le plus gentil? » répéta Sam, incrédule.

« J'ai sauvé ton frère, tout à l'heure. »

Sam haussa les sourcils très haut ; c'était tellement énorme qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Dean? »

« Ouais bon, peut-être bien. J'en sais trop rien, je me suis pris des tonnes de PQ sur la gueule à ce moment-là alors niveau analyse de la situation, tu repasseras. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

« Et euh... vous l'avez sauvé de quoi exactement? » continua Sam.

La réponse qui suivit les laissa véritablement sans voix.


	6. Le gardien

_Défi du chapitre précédent : raconter une anecdote sur l'enfance des frères qui inclus un tracteur !_

_Je sais ce que vous vous dites: mais où va-t-elle chercher tout ça? La réponse : dans une autre galaxie où je vis avec mon chéri, le Capitaine Flam. _

_Moht est en chemin pour nous rejoindre avec le défi de ce chapitre, facile à trouver je pense, mais bien débile... Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse lire!_

_Ps: Tididoo, tu es forte, petite, très forte, mais tu n'as pas découvert tous nos secrets encore!_

**--**

**Un caddie pour l'enfer**

**6**

**Le gardien**

**--**

« Le chien de l'enfer ? » Répéta Dean « Vous voulez dire un hellhound ? On est enfermés ici avec un hellhound ? »

Sam lui jeta un regard grave. Il restait encore plusieurs mois à son frère. Plusieurs mois avant que son stupide deal n'arrive à son terme. Est ce qu'un hellhound rebelle pouvait l'emporter avant la date de péremption ? Etait-il là pour lui ? Même s'il tentait d'avoir juste l'air énervé, Sam devinait que Dean se posait exactement les mêmes questions.

Le croque mort secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas l'un des chiens de l'enfer, c'est _le_ chien de l'enfer. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, les yeux figés sur le sac d'os pestilentiel, la bouche ouverte, en attente d'un éclaircissement qui ne vint jamais. « Quoi ? C'est votre préféré ? Vous lui avez donné un petit nom ? »

Sam se racla la gorge « Dean… »

« Il a un nom en effet. Mais je ne l'ai pas choisi. Les hellhounds sont des traqueurs, lui, c'est un gardien. C'est _le_ gardien. » Expliqua énigmatiquement le croque mort.

Dean eut un air encore plus stupide qu'auparavant. « Un chien de garde ? Ah ! » Il se mit à rire et s'arrêta presque aussitôt quand il remarqua l'air préoccupé de Sammy. « Attendez… » Dit il, soudainement sérieux. Il baladait des yeux inquiets entre le croque mort et son cadet. « Le chien de garde de l'enfer ? Vous déconnez ? C'est une blague ? C'est le machin à trois têtes là ?? »

« Cerbère. » Répondit Sam, blafard.

L'homme dévoila ses horribles chicots dans un sourire diabolique. « Kerberos est son véritable nom. »

Dean souriait nerveusement comme il faisait toujours quand on lui apprenait qu'ils avaient une chance sur un million de s'en sortir vivants (Ce qui arrivait assez souvent en fait).

« Attendez… vous êtes en train de dire que le chien à trois tête des enfers est actuellement en train de faire un carnage au rayon papeterie d'un supermarché du trou du cul du monde ? »

« Il n'a qu'une seule tête en réalité. Le reste n'est que légende. Mais oui, il est ici, et ce n'est pas sa place. » Répondit le croque mort en faisant danser ses long doigts fins le long du manche de son fouet.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » s'écria Dean.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Et vous, vous êtes qui ? » Demanda Sammy qui restait pragmatique.

« Il est ici car deux idiots ont ouvert la porte des enfers. Il n'a eu qu'à sortir. » Rétorqua le Croque Mort dont le ton amusé avait laissé place à une certaine rancœur.

Sam et Dean échangèrent un drôle de regard. Les deux idiots… C'étaient eux, évidemment. Merde, quand est ce que les gens allaient finir par comprendre que rien de tout ça n'était de leur faute ?! Alors quoi ? Maintenant ils avaient Cerbère sur les bras, le monstre démoniaque gardien des enfers et dévoreur de chair humaine, et c'était à eux de nettoyer derrière le fils de pute aux yeux jaunes ?

Sam aurait bien voulu lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, de se démerder tout seul avec son chien errant. Il aurait voulu lui dire d'apprendre à nettoyer sa propre merde pour changer, mais il savait également que s'ils ne s'en occupaient pas, personne ne le ferait.

Dean bien sûr, était déjà en train de réfléchir à la formule de style qu'il allait employer pour décrire sa victoire sur Cerbère dans le journal de leur père. Depuis la mort de John, il y consignait tous les monstres nouveaux qu'ils rencontraient avec beaucoup d'application. Sam avait d'abord trouvé étrange cette soudaine passion pour l'écriture quand il savait que pour Dean c'était déjà trop long de laisser un post-it sur le frigo.

Finalement le petit frère avait pris le temps de lire ce que Dean passait des heures à consigner là-dedans et il avait compris. Au travers des pattes de mouches et des gribouillis, il y avait l'empreinte d'une vingtaine d'années d'entrainement rigoureux et de chasse intensive. Des faits, des faits, des faits. Nouvelle créature, modus opérandi, moyen de la tuer. Militaire, laconique, précis, exactement comme la centaine de pages remplies par John qui précédait.

Mais ce qui avait interpellé Sam, c'était surtout les annotations purement Deanesque à côté. Parce que Dean était presque aussi bordélique sur papier qu'en vrai, il avait fait des petites flèches par ci par là, ramenant à des notes dans la marge ou à des schémas et des dessins.

Parfois c'était ridicule, comme l'espèce de brocoli géant censé représenter le Tjutjuna qu'ils avaient affronté dans le Wisconsin et sur lequel Dean avait fait une petite croix rouge à l'emplacement de la tête en écrivant « _Tirer ici _».

Il y avait des notes sur toutes les pages, du genre « _attention, se méfier des jets de bave_ », « _Ne jamais marcher dessus _», « _PAS COMESTIBLE !_ » (celui ci était souligné deux fois… mauvaise expérience). Et Sam avait compris ce que Dean faisait. Il n'était pas en train de s'amuser à monter une encyclopédie du bizarre, non, il construisait son héritage. Voilà ce qu'il laisserait à Sammy quand il partirait. Une voiture et un journal qui lui explique comment se débarrasser d'à peu près toutes les créatures de l'univers. Parce que même aux portes de la mort, Dean n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : _protéger Sam_.

Alors son cadet le laissait faire, il le laisser noter scrupuleusement les moindres détails de chacune des nouvelles choses qu'ils rencontraient, il le laissait faire ses schémas pour attardés mentaux parce qu'il savait que ça le rassurait. Ca aidait Dean de savoir qu'il faisait tout son possible pour protéger Sammy et qu'il aurait toutes les informations nécessaires pour survire même quand lui ne serait plus là. Et même si ça devait passer par un diagramme sur la décapitation des Pmunk-Rashas, étape par étape.

« Vous êtes qui vous ? » Demanda soudainement Dean.

« Je n'ai pas de nom. Je suis le Ferryman. »

« Le passeur. » Rétorqua Sam « Vous faites passer les âmes de l'autre côté du Styx ! »

Dean lui jeta un regard étonné. Comment son geek de frère pouvait-il savoir ça ? La réponse était dans la question en fait. Sam _était_ un geek.

« C'est la mythologie Grecque. » expliqua Sam qui semblait avoir deviné, sans même le regarder, que Dean était largué. « Un fleuve sépare l'enfer du monde des vivants, le Styx. Il y a un ferryman, un passeur sur une barque qui transporte les âmes d'un côté à l'autre de la rive. »

Le croque mort sourit « Les Grecs ont écrit de belles histoires. C'était l'époque où nous pouvions sortir librement, où les hommes descendaient de leur vivant et où nous montions pour les asservir. Il ne reste que des légendes aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? Vous faites plus de journées portes ouvertes ? » cracha ironiquement Dean, récoltant aussitôt un coup de coude de son cadet.

« Je surveille les entrées et sorties. Kerberos et moi, nous veillons sur la porte. Mais quand vous l'avez ouverte, il s'est échappé. C'est à moi de le ramener, et vous allez m'aider. »

« Ben voyons… Je vous signale qu'on ne peut même pas le voir ! » Cria Dean.

« Oh. »

Le passeur leva un bras en l'air, paume vers le ciel et prononça un mot étrange, que Sam ne parvint à attribuer à aucune langue connue. La fin du mot plein de consonnes s'envola avec un nuage noir qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Les écrans de contrôle grésillèrent, plus aucune image n'était nette et le nuage noir envahi toute la pièce jusqu'à ce que Sam ne puisse même plus voir ses pieds.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ! » cria Dean sans obtenir de réponse.

Ca puait le souffre et la mort, c'était infâme. Sam s'agrippa à la première chose qu'il trouva, et c'était le bras de son frère. Le nuage commençait déjà à se dissiper et les écrans redevenaient normaux.

Quand tout fut clair à nouveau, le passeur était debout face à eux, son horrible rictus en travers du visage, toujours aussi immobile et livide qu'un cadavre.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?! » s'écria Dean.

« Regardez. » Répondit simplement la créature en déroulant l'un de ses longs doigts fins vers les écrans.

Dean commença à se pencher vers la myriade de petites images mais s'arrêta en chemin et se retourna pour envoyer à Sam un regard noir. La cadet ne comprit pas tout de suite et fronça les sourcils avant de remarquer qu'il avait toujours une main solidement ancrée sur la manche de son aîné. Il lâcha aussitôt en essayant d'avoir l'air parfaitement naturel et pas du tout gêné et rouge pivoine. Toujours prompt à lui faciliter la vie, Dean lui fit sa grimace numéro 145, aussi connue sous le nom de « _T'es vraiment une fille_ ».

L'incident clos et Sam humilié, Dean se pencha vers les écrans pour découvrir que désormais, ils pouvaient voir le chien. Oh ça oui. Ils pouvaient voir l'animal gros comme un 4x4 Cherokee, le dos hérissé de poils semblables à des pics d'acier, une tête énorme percée de deux yeux rouges sang et de naseaux dont s'échappaient de la fumée. Ils voyaient parfaitement ses babines retroussées dans un rictus d'attaque, et la bave qui coulait le long de ses longues canines aiguisées pour tomber sur le sol en une marre d'acide.

Heureusement que les écrans de contrôle n'offraient que l'image car si Dean devait en juger par le frisson qui lui parcourait déjà l'échine, le grognement de l'animal lui aurait glacé les sangs.

A côté de lui, Sam n'en menait pas plus large et se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme il faisait dès qu'il était stressé. Ok. C'était moche. Très moche. Ils étaient dans une merde sans nom, comme d'habitude. Dean essayait de repasser toutes leurs alternatives dans sa tête et cela se résuma bien vite à « s'enfuir et se faire tuer » ou « collaborer avec le mec qui pue ».

Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par… Gloria Gaynor ? Quoi ? Il se retourna, les yeux écarquillés pour les planter sur David.

Le gérant du supermarché était assis par terre, le nez plongé dans ses chaussures et fredonnait _I Will Survive_. Dean le dévisagea longuement, l'air horrifié avant que David ne lève finalement le nez, remarquant enfin qu'on l'observait. Sitôt qu'il croisa le regard circonspect de l'aîné des Winchester il devint tout rouge et tenta un sourire gêné.

« Euh… Je chante quand je suis stressé… » Bafouilla-t-il.

« I Will Survive ? » demanda Dean, presque dégouté.

Le gérant haussa les épaules et Sam frappa son frère sur le bras, suffisamment fort pour attirer son attention et suffisamment doucement pour ne pas se prendre un coup en retour.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda Sammy.

Tout à coup Dean eut l'impression que son frère avait de nouveau 5 ans, de grands yeux implorants posés sur son aîné, attendant qu'il réussisse à sauver le monde en claquant des doigts. Quand Sam était gosse, c'était facile de passer pour un héros en lui faisant croire que le chat du voisin était démoniaque et que seul Dean pouvait le sauver. Aujourd'hui ça risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué, mais Sam avait ce même regard. _Dean, sors nous de là_. Ouais bien sur… trop facile…

« Il a peur du feu. » déclara soudainement le passeur.

« Pardon ? » demandèrent en cœur les Winchester en se tournant vers lui.

« Kerberos, il a peur du feu. C'est pour ça qu'il reste à la porte et qu'il n'entre jamais aux enfers. Peut être que ça pourra vous aider. »

« Merci pour le tuyau. » répondit ironiquement Dean en sortant son briquet de sa poche. Il en fit jaillir une mini flamme et envoya un sourire jaune au croque mort « Reste plus qu'à lui planter dans le cul ! »

« Dean… » commença Sam.

« En fait, il suffirait d'arriver à le distraire assez longtemps pour que je lui attache sa laisse. » rétorqua le Croque Mort.

« Une laisse ? » Demanda prudemment Sam.

Le passeur tendit son fouet en avant.

« C'est une laisse ce truc ? On dirait un accessoire SM pour gros pervers… » s'exclama Dean.

« Il faut que je la rattache à son collier, ensuite nous partirons. »

« Juste comme ça ? Vous ne tuerez personne d'autre ? » s'enquit Dean sceptique.

« Kerberos tue sans discernement, il n'est ni bon, ni mauvais, pas plus que je ne le suis. Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à vous tuer. Nous devons simplement retrouver nos fonctions en bas. »

« Admettons. » Dean soupira et regarda à nouveau le monstre sur les écrans de contrôle. « Ok. On y va. »

« Quoi ? » s'écria Sam. « On y va ? On y va où ? On ne sait même pas par où commencer et on a un énorme problème qui crache de l'acide dehors ! »

« S'il a peur du feu, on va lui flamber le cul. » Rétorqua Dean comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Et avec quoi ? Ton zippo en plastique ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel « Mon dieu ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi intelligent et de ne rien savoir faire de ses dix doigts ! Sammy t'étais où quand papa nous à appris à fabriquer un lance-flamme avec une bombe à chiotte ? »

A dire vrai, Sam ne savait pas où il était ce jour là. Il se rappelait du jour où ils avaient concoté du napalm dans la cuisine, du jour où ils avaient fabriqué des balles en faisant fondre un chandelier, du jour où il avait appris à assembler un talkie-walkie avec les restes d'une radio et d'un micro-onde mais le coup de la bombe à chiotte… Nan, il devait dormir ce jour là.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Dean avait toujours imprimé toutes les leçons dans son disque dur de petit soldat et semblait bien décidé à les mettre en pratique ce soir.

* * *

**_Dex_**


	7. Fire Walk With Me

_Pour le chapitre précédant, il fallait inclure un petit passage chanté. D'où "I Will Survive" de Gloria Gaynor!_

_Passons à ce chapitre, maintenant. Petit avertissement, c'est un peu violent et gore. Bon, ça atteint pas non plus des sommets d'horreur, j'ai déjà fait bien pire, mais quand même. Déconseillé aux personnes sensibles, dirons-nous._

_Sinon, petit clin d'œil dans le titre de ce chapitre, est-ce que vous trouverez?_

_Bonne lecture!_

_Moht_

--

**Un caddie pour l'enfer**

**7**

**Fire Walk With Me  
**

**--**

Après leur petite discussion fort passionnante avec le passeur, Dean se retourna vers la porte. Son regard se posa sur David qui chantonnait toujours à voix basse, puis passa sur Charlie qui était fermement agrippé à son grand frère. L'espace d'un instant, il les avait tous oubliés. Il avait pensé que c'était risqué mais quand même faisable. Bien sûr, ajoutez des civils dans l'équation et tout part en vrille.

"Bon, vous allez rester là pendant que Sam et moi on s'occupe du clébard. Vu la taille du machin, il passera jamais la porte, vous serez plus en sécurité ici." indiqua Dean.

« Kerberos a pas mal de tours dans son sac. S'il a envie de venir ici, croyez-moi, il viendra. » rétorqua le passeur avec un sourire mauvais.

Dean pesa le pour et le contre. D'un côté, ils allaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup et ce n'était vraiment pas prudent d'emmener des civils dont deux gamins avec eux. Mais de l'autre côté, s'ils se séparaient et qu'une attaque avait lieu, les frères ne seraient pas en mesure de les protéger.

Sam sentit le dilemme qui rongeait son frère et décida de venir à son secours.

« Dean, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux, on peut pas les prendre avec nous. »

« Ouais, t'as raison » approuva l'aîné avec un signe de la tête. "Allez on y va. Faut aussi qu'on récupère les deux autres rigolos."

Callum et Leslie. Sam les avait complètement zappés, ces deux-là. Il espérait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas transformés en légumes vivants à cause du traumatisme. Voir une femme se faire bouffer vivante sous ses yeux, ça a généralement cet effet là. Mais comme l'un était un pochtron fini et que l'autre était Super Connasse en personne, peut-être qu'ils s'en sortiraient, après tout. Les personnes déjà déglinguées à la base supportent mieux le choc, en général.

La porte qui refusait obstinément de céder quelques minutes plus tôt malgré l'acharnement des deux frères s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

« Occupez-vous de le coincer pendant un court laps de temps. Je m'occupe du reste. » annonça le Croque Mort avant de disparaître subitement.

« Ouais, bien sûr. Finger in ze nose! » répondit Dean avec un rire sans joie.

--

Sam hallucinait. Il se revoyait à l'époque où il était encore au lycée, en train de jouer à l'apprenti chimiste en mélangeant consciencieusement les contenus de plusieurs fioles pour obtenir un truc au nom imprononçable qui sert à rien. Il ne manquait plus que des horribles lunettes de protection sur leurs nez et une bataille d'eau avec des pipettes et il s'y serait vraiment cru.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était Dean le professeur, et il apprenait en même temps que les autres comment fabriquer une puissante arme capable de cracher du feu sur une portée d'environ deux mètres. Pour lui qui maîtrisait le latin depuis ses neuf ans, savait démonter et remonter n'importe quelle arme à feu depuis qu'il en avait dix et avait récité son premier exorcisme à l'âge de onze, c'était quelque peu gênant d'être relégué au même niveau que l'alcoolique notoire et un cambrioleuse de bas étage qu'ils avaient retrouvés quelques minutes plus tôt.

Cependant, Callum se contentait de regarder parce que personne n'était franchement emballé à l'idée de lui mettre une arme dans les mains. D'après ce que Leslie leur avait rapporté, il avait descendu la moitié d'une nouvelle bouteille sortie d'on ne sait où après la mort de Miranda. Pour porter un toast en hommage de la défunte, selon lui. Une occasion comme une autre pour se bourrer un peu plus la gueule, selon elle.

« C'est bon, tout le monde a compris? » demanda Dean après un énième récapitulatif. « Sammy? »

Sam lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas compris? Il était loin d'être beubeu, et il ne fallait pas sortir de la NASA pour comprendre que du gaz et un briquet, ça fait une jolie flamme. Il était presque sûr que Dean se payait sa tête. Il rumina intérieurement de fiévreuses promesses de vengeance qu'il tenta de ranger dans un coin de sa tête. Quand ils seraient sortis du supermarché de l'horreur, Dean en prendrait plein la tronche. Oh oui, un vrai déluge. Mais dans l'immédiat, ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Ou un autre chien, en l'occurrence.

« Oui, j'ai compris. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite? C'est quoi le plan? »

« On ramène ces deux-là dans la salle de contrôle avec les autres, on leur file quelques lance-flammes au cas où le chien décide de leur rendre une petite visite et euh… on fonce dans le tas ? »

Sam était sidéré. Parfois, Dean ressemblait tellement à leur père que c'en était presque agaçant mais d'autres fois, on ne pouvait pas faire plus radicalement opposé. Jamais, ô grand jamais, John Winchester n'aurait suggéré de se jeter dans la masse comme ça, sans une once de plan.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? » lança Sam avec un rire chevrotant.

Dean en fut vexé. Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Leslie fit une nouvelle fois des siennes.

« Je vais pas aller me planquer, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire. »

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, elle s'était déjà éclipsée dans la semi-pénombre du magasin.

« Tu crois qu'elle a compris qu'une bestiole sanguinaire se baladait dans le coin ? » demanda Sam, un peu perplexe.

« Rien à foutre. Allez, on ramène Callum. »

Sam fronça les sourcils.

« Vas-y, moi je vais récupérer Leslie. S'il faut je l'assommerai, mais je la laisserai pas se faire bouffer. »

Dean secoua la tête.

« T'es con ou quoi ? Si elle était à notre place, elle nous laisserait crever. »

« C'est pas une raison pour faire pareil ! » s'offusqua Sam. « Si on commence à choisir qui sauver ou pas à la tête du client… »

Dean, sentant arriver une grande leçon de morale made in Sammy, leva les bras en signe de rédemption.

« Ca va, j'ai compris. Je te retrouve dans cinq minutes top chrono. »

« A tout à l'heure. »

Dean regarda son frère s'éloigner dans la même direction que Leslie quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Hey Sammy ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais gaffe à tes fesses. »

« Toi aussi. »

Dean ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il était pratiquement sûr que Sam souriait.

--

Sam n'était plus aussi sûr de lui. Même si en tant que bon chasseur, il maîtrisait sa peur, ça ne l'empêchait pas de regretter la compagnie des autres, et plus particulièrement celle de son frère. Parfois, il aurait aimé être égoïste, ne pas placer n'importe quel idiot au premier plan mais malheureusement pour lui, c'était pas vraiment dans les gènes des Winchester.

Il savait que l'aspect familier et rassurant du supermarché était trompeur, et qu'il devait être sur ses gardes. Armé en tout et pour tout de son désodorisant pour WC et d'un briquet en plastique rose, il avança prudemment le long du rayon de produits pour bébés tout en espérant que les lumières tiennent le coup, cette fois-ci. Si le générateur venait à se couper, ils étaient cuits. Soudain, un mouvement sur la gauche attira son attention.

« Cours ! » hurla Leslie qui l'attrapa par le bras en passant.

Sam ne chercha même pas à comprendre se lança dans une course folle. Ca faisait partie des rares fois où Sam était très content de l'entraînement militaire qu'il avait reçu en guise d'éducation. Il sentit un grand déplacement d'air derrière eux lorsque le molosse envoya valser tout un rayonnage dans les airs comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une plume et il accéléra malgré les protestations vivaces de ses jambes. Les terribles aboiements le poussèrent à prendre encore plus de vitesse.

Cependant ce n'était pas assez. Il sentait le souffle chaud du monstre dans sa nuque. Il lui restait encore presque la moitié du supermarché à traverser. Jamais il n'y arriverait. Il allait mourir au milieu de petits pots à la carotte et au brocoli, déchiqueté par une chose dont il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse véritablement exister. La seule consolation, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une consolation, c'était que Leslie, qui était bien plus rapide, s'en sortirait probablement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme prit un virage en épingle pour s'engouffrer dans une nouvelle allée et Sam la suivit sans hésiter. Il entendit le chien s'écraser contre un mur dans un fracas indescriptible, ce qui lui permit de prendre quelques mètres d'avance.

Alors que le chien se rapprochait à nouveau très dangereusement, Leslie s'arrêta net et fit volte-face, le lance-flamme pointée devant elle.

« Non ! » hurla Sam qui plongea du côté en protégeant son visage avec ses bras.

Il poussa un cri déchirant lorsqu'il tomba lourdement contre le sol carrelé du supermarché et sentit les blessures de son torse se raviver en chœur. Il en poussa un second lorsqu'une chaleur insupportable se propagea le long de son corps.

Il était en feu.

Il se mit à bouger comme un forcené, se roulant au sol en tentant d'éteindre les flammes. Son calvaire prit fin la seconde suivante lorsque quelqu'un les étouffa. Dean. Dean était venu à son secours, comme d'habitude.

L'aîné prit juste le temps de constater qu'il n'était pas sérieusement blessé avant de faire le tour du chien pour empêcher sa fuite. Cependant, cela ne servit à rien car la bête était paralysée par la peur et tremblait de tout son long. Le passeur se matérialisa à côté d'eux et lança son fouet dans les airs avec un ample mouvement du bras. Les multitudes de lames acérées qui en ornaient l'extrémité vinrent directement s'enrouler autour du cou de la bête, lacérant sa peau, meurtrissant sa chair.

Le chien poussa un hurlement de douleur et Dean sentit les poils se hérisser sur sa nuque. Certes, la créature avait tenté de croquer son frère quelques secondes plus tôt mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il avait parfois plus d'estime pour les animaux que pour les hommes.

Lorsqu'il avait neuf ou dix ans, ils avaient passé quelques jours au Mexique à cause d'une Llorona qui terrorisait les habitants d'un petit village à quelques kilomètres de Mexico. Dean avait gardé très peu de souvenir de cette semaine mais il se rappelait parfaitement bien avoir assisté à une corrida. La vue du taureau qui se vidait petit à petit de son sang tout en essayant vaillamment de charger ses bourreaux lui avait soulevé le cœur. Il n'avait pas compris comment les gens pouvait trouver du plaisir à regarder la longue agonie d'un animal et ne comprenait toujours pas.

Et aujourd'hui c'était encore pire. Le passeur riait aux éclats et poussait de petits cris aigus et surexcités à chaque fois qu'une pointe d'acier creusait son chemin dans l'encolure de la bête. Il donnait de grandes secousses dans le fouet de manière à ce que chaque lame déjà plantée s'enfonce un peu plus encore et ses yeux reflétaient une folie sans nom.

Rien ni personne ne méritait un traitement aussi cruel. A part quelques exceptions, comme ce connard d'Azazel et ses putains d'enfants. Et peut-être également les Hoch-badoum et les Daddajägga si Dean avait son mot à dire, mais c'était une autre histoire.

Des gouttes de sang de la taille de balles de tennis volaient dans tous les sens, tâchant de noir tout ce qu'elles atteignaient. Le lance-flamme improvisé de Leslie arriva vite à court de gaz et les flammes disparurent instantanément. Libéré de sa peur, le chien se débattit avec une vigueur inattendue et soudain, le fouet retomba au sol dans un tintamarre métallique.

Alors qu'il aurait pu les attaquer, le chien fit un bon spectaculaire au-dessus d'eux et s'échappa en poussant des gémissements pathétiques. Le passeur poussa un cri de rage terrifiant. Ses yeux se mirent à flamboyer et à rouler dans leurs orbites, et il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, y creusant un trou d'une taille phénoménale avant de se volatiliser à nouveau.

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors sur le supermarché. Sam était toujours allongé, cherchant à reprendre son souffle mais son regard était braqué sur Dean dont les traits étaient déformés par la fureur : les lèvres réduites à une mince ligne, les mâchoires serrées comme un piège à ours, une veine saillante sur la tempe gauche et les narines tremblantes. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

C'était la première fois que Sam voyait son frère dans un tel état. Leslie sembla comprendre son erreur car elle recula d'un pas. Malheureusement pour elle, ces quelques centimètres ne lui permirent pas d'éviter la droite prodigieuse que lui envoya le plus vieux des Winchester. Elle s'écroula sur le champ, complètement sonnée.

« T'as de la chance, salope. Si mon frère avait eu la moindre petite brûlure, je te jure que je t'aurais butée. »

Il s'accroupit et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille. Il était tellement prêt d'elle qu'il pouvait voir la petite cicatrice en forme de croissant de lune qu'elle avait sur le menton.

« Et très sincèrement, je sais pas ce qui m'en empêche, là tout de suite. » continua-t-il, la voix basse et menaçante.

Leslie tremblait de la tête au pied. Un filet de sang coulait abondamment du truc jaune et violet informe qui lui servait de nez et que Dean avait cassé.

« Je suis désolée! Je... je... »

« Ta gueule. » coupa-t-il. « Tu. Fermes. Ta. Gueule. »

Si Dean pétait véritablement les plombs, il n'y aurait personne d'autre pour l'empêcher de faire l'irréparable alors Sam se releva péniblement et s'approcha de son frère.

« Dean, s'il te plaît... » demanda-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Avec un gros effort, l'aîné détourna le regard de son nouvel ennemi n°1 et se releva. En voyant le visage inquiet de Sam, il esquissa un maigre sourire pour tenter de le rassurer.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il réalisa que lorsqu'il serait mort, il n'y aurait plus personne pour protéger Sam. Plus aucune barrière entre son petit frère et la tonne de choses qui grouillaient dans le noir. Sam était un bon chasseur. Un excellent chasseur, même. Mais il était également le roi de la poisse doublé d'un énorme aimant à problèmes. Sans lui, Sam ne tiendrait probablement pas longtemps. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Il devait tout faire pour empêcher ça. Il se battrait, et il vivrait.

Mais d'abord, il fallait passer cette nuit interminable. Même si ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, ils allaient ramener le gigantesque chien à son sadique de maître et quitter les lieux le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible pour éviter de croiser le FBI. Dean n'avait franchement pas envie de retrouver son vieil ami l'agent Hendricksen qui ne vivait que pour le voir griller sur une chaise électrique.

« Bon, on passe au plan B. » annonça-t-il.

« Certainement pas. » lança Leslie qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

Dean crut qu'il allait la frapper à nouveau, juste pour qu'elle la ferme.

« Ecoutez les gars, vous vous êtes plutôt bien débrouillé jusque là, je dois l'admettre. Mais vous devez me laisser faire, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de situations. J'en vois tous les jours, c'est mon métier. »

Les frères échangèrent un regard. Leslie était une chasseuse, tout comme eux. Voilà qui expliquait bien des choses. Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas s'en apercevoir alors que tout en elle criait qu'elle appartenait au même monde qu'eux?


	8. Badoum Jaggä Boum

_Défi du chapitre précédent : Sam doit prendre feu._

_Gros et long défi pour ce huitième chapitre!_

**--**

**Un Caddie pour l'Enfer**

**8**

**Badoum Jaggä Boum**

--

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non ! »

Dean prit une grande inspiration, ce genre de truc pouvait durer des heures avec Sam. Son frère avait beau mesurer deux mètres de haut et savoir parfaitement se servir de n'importe qu'elle arme à feu, il restait pire qu'un gosse quand il s'agissait de bouder ou de jouer à qui baisse les yeux. Lui même avait pas mal d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais la pugnacité de Sammy pour répéter invariablement le contraire de ce qu'il disait était absolument hors catégorie.

« Si. » répondit Dean malgré tout. Parce que merde, il n'allait quand même pas laisser son petit frère gagner !

« Non! » rétorqua aussitôt Sammy que rien ne pouvait distraire quand il jouait à ce jeu là.

« Sam, c'est la meilleure solution, on ne va pas utiliser des civils comme chair à canon ! » tenta Dean avec sa plus belle voix autoritaire.

Il n'avait jamais su égaler le ton d'instructeur de l'armée de John mais quand son frère était petit, ce ton là marchait... bon, d'accord, à l'époque Sam était encore Sammy et il croyait au père noël, mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je propose ! » se défendit le plus jeune.

« Alors c'est quoi ton super plan !? »

« J'en ai pas encore, mais ce sera toujours mieux que le tien ! »

« Sam ! On a pas toute la nuit et on a des civils sur les bras, il faut qu'on attrape ce truc et pour ça, il nous faut un appât. » Répéta Dean. Ensuite il prit une grande inspiration et plongea les yeux dans le regard préoccupé de son frère avant d'ajouter « Et il faut que ce soit moi. »

« J'ai dit non. » répondit aussitôt le cadet.

« Et si vous me laissiez faire je vous dis que- » Tenta Leslie

« Ta gueule! » Tranchèrent les frères à l'unisson.

La chasseuse, certainement suicidaire, ce se laissa pas démonter et se plaça stratégiquement entre les garçons.  
« Ecoutez, j'ai bien compris votre problème de testostérone : vous êtes des mecs, vous pensez pouvoir tout controler. Mais je vous assure, ceci est vraiment hors catégorie. Je sais de quoi je parle. Laissez faire les pros. »

« Je vais buter cette pétasse, Sammy. Sans déconner. Fais quelque chose. » Ragea Dean. Il s'adressait à son frère mais il pointait du doigt la pétasse en question.

Sam soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Quand il rouvrit les yeux ce fut pour les planter sur Leslie et s'éclaircir la gorge pour lui expliquer les choses avant que Dean ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

« Leslie, on joue dans la même cour. On est des chasseurs aussi. »

Elle le dévisagea un moment sans rien dire puis explosa de rire. Dean enragea tellement qu'il préféra tourner les talons pour aller foutre un coup de pied à une innocente boîte de Corn Flakes qui trainait là. Par définition, un Winchester ne frappe pas les femmes. Ca faisait parti du code de conduite. Leslie s'était déjà pris une bonne prune dans la gueule et même si c'était amplement mérité, ça n'empêchait pas l'incroyable propension à la culpabilité de Dean de lui pincer l'estomac. Il se sentait au bord de l'explosion et Leslie était en train de se dessiner une cible au milieu du front.

« Vous ? Des chasseurs ? » Elle pointa un doigt vers la poitrine de Sam «T'es a peine assez vieux pour avoir le permis, tu veux me faire croire que tu chasses? Chéri, il y a une différence entre vouloir et pouvoir. On a pas de place pour les amateurs. »

Sam du rassembler tout son courage pour répondre plutôt que de la frapper. C'était paradoxal en fait, car d'habitude il tentait par tous les moyens d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible et aujourd'hui il se sentait terriblement vexé de ne pas être reconnu comme un chasseur compétent.

« On s'en fou un peu de se que tu penses. C'est nous qui avons ouvert les portes de l'enfer, c'est nous qui avons laissé sortir le chien, c'est nous qui allons le ramener. »

« Attendez... C'est... vous? J'veux dire, c'est vraiment vous qui avez ouvert les portes? Vous êtes... » Elle marqua une pause la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau en dévisageant chacun des frères tour à tour. « Vous êtes les frères Winchester? »

« Non, on est les Daltons. Lui c'est Avrel et moi c'est Joe. On pourrait se concentrer sur le monstre maintenant ? » Cracha Dean

« Je ne vais pas te laisser faire l'appât face au chien de l'enfer! » Conclu Sammy qui n'avait pas perdu le fil de leur conversation initiale.

« C'est la seule solution! »

« Sam, ton frère à raison, il faut que quelqu'un l'attire à un endroit et réussisse à le distraire assez longtemps pour le croque mort, c'est la seule option. » intervient Leslie.

« Quand je voudrais ton avis, je t'appellerai, connasse. » lui cracha aussi sec le jeune Winchester à la figure.

La fille siffla en levant les yeux au ciel et décida d'aller s'assoir un peu plus loin, réalisant que cette dispute ne méritait surement pas un autre poing dans le nez. Dean la regarda renoncer en souriant, très fier de la réaction de son cadet. Il adorait voir son frère jeter les gens comme ça, c'était tellement à côté du personnage que ça le faisait rire. Quand il revint sur le visage concerné et consterné de Sammy, il soupira lourdement.

« Bon, Sam, assez discuté, on perd du temps. C'est moi l'aîné c'est moi qui commande, je fais l'appât et tu vas faire ce que je te dis. » lança-t-il, caressant l'infime espoir que son frère renonce.

« J'ai jamais écouté papa quand il me disait ça, tu crois que c'est aujourd'hui que je vais commencer avec toi ? »

_Evidemment_…

« J'en ai plein les bottes de ton trip kamikaze, Dean. Tu crois que ça va aider qui si tu te jettes devant le chien comme un ver au bout d'une canne à pêche ? »

« Merde Sam, c'est pas de ça qu'il s'agit ! Pense aux civils bon sang ! Ils ont la trouille et il n'y a aucune issue. Ils vont se faire hacher menu les uns après les autres si on ne fait rien. On est trois chasseurs ici en comptant la connasse, ça veut dire que vous serez deux pour me couvrir, je sais exactement ce que je fais. J'ai pas l'intention de me faire charcuter par un chien à trois têtes qui n'a même pas trois têtes, OK ? J'ai une réputation à tenir. »

Un peu d'humour ne faisait jamais de mal à personne… D'ailleurs Sammy ne répondit pas tout de suite le « non » auquel Dean s'attendait. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en scrutant attentivement le bout de ses chaussures et en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Si c'est juste professionnel, je pourrais le faire à ta place. » marmonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Contre toute attente, Dean sourit. « Je ne voudrais pas te vexer Sammy, mais je suis plus rapide et j'ai plus d'expérience. Tu sais comment tu es… tu vas encore t'emmêler les pieds, ensuite faudra que je vienne te sauver… Je ne peux pas à la fois surveiller l'appât et tuer le chien, même superman à des limites. »

Dean su qu'il avait gagné au moment où un sourire vint illuminer le visage de son frère. Oh, ce n'était pas volontaire, Sam avait fait tout son possible pour le retenir mais il n'avait pas réussi. S'il était honnête avec lui même, il devait admettre que Dean avait raison. Bien qu'il soit plus court sur pattes, Dean avait plus de puissance que lui, il bougeait plus vite. Et effectivement, Sam s'était emmêlé plus d'une fois dans ses grands pieds et ses interminables jambes.

Et puis de toute façon, Sam comme appât, ça ne marchait jamais. Que ce soit avec Dean ou avec John, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient essayé, ça c'était terminé en carnage. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi… enfin si, il savait, mais il n'aimait pas se l'avouer. C'était tout simplement parce qu'il était le bébé de la famille et que ni Dean, ni John n'étaient capables de rester planqués pendant qu'une créature l'attaquait. Il fallait toujours que l'un des deux surgisse trop tôt et foute en l'air toute l'opération.

Et quand Sam parlait d'être « le bébé » de la famille, il ne faisait pas forcément référence à son enfance. Il se disait souvent que Dean le considérait vraiment comme un gosse. Pas plus tard que le mois dernier, quand ils avaient affronté le fameux Hoch-Badoum, dont son aîné parlait désormais comme de la créature la plus vicieuse de l'univers, Sam avait eu une superbe démonstration des instincts paternels de Dean envers lui.

En fait un Hoch-Badoum tire son nom du bruit que la créature fait quand elle marche, c'est un son assez guttural, pas plus fort qu'un feulement : Hoch…badouuuum. Hoch… badoouuum. Techniquement, ils ressemblaient à des nounours en peluche. Dean avait même déclaré qu'ils étaient adorables. Mais c'était avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que la créature avait quatre rangées de dents acérées et tuait les enfants en leur arrachant l'œsophage d'un coup de mâchoire.

Evidemment, se sachant traqué, le Hoch-Badoum s'était réfugié dans un magasin de jouet et caché au milieu de centaines de peluches. Au final, il avait fallut décider de mettre le feu à tous les nounours suspects. C'était là que Dean avait soudainement décrété qu'il préférait que son frère attende à l'extérieur. N'importe quoi. Depuis quand est ce que Sam n'était pas capable de mettre le feu à un panda en mousse ?

Dean avait finit par renoncer, à court d'arguments (il n'en avait aucun en fait) et avait tendu un briquet à son cadet. Celui ci s'était fait attaqué avant d'avoir tout brûlé, comme d'habitude et Dean l'avait sauvé, comme d'habitude aussi. Bilan de l'opération, 150 peluches parties en fumée, un Hoch-Badoum éviscéré et cinq points de suture sur le bras de Sam.

Dean quand à lui, avait semblé un peu à côté de ses pompes après cette affaire et il avait fallut du temps à Sam pour réaliser quelle mouche avait piqué son frère. En réalité, Sam n'avait rien réalisé du tout, c'était plutôt Bobby qui lui avait suggéré. Quand Dean était petit, il avait une peluche sobrement nommée 'Nours'. Le lendemain de l'incendie à Lawrence, John avait retrouvé le jouet, une oreille et un bras calciné, un œil fondu et l'avait ramené à Dean sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Dean et sa peluche estropiée étaient redevenus inséparables jusqu'à ce que Nours ne finisse définitivement carbonisé l'année d'après, le fameux jour de l'incident avec le grille-pain, ou comment John avait foutu le feu à la cuisine en préparant le petit déjeuner. Bref, au final, Dean, les peluches et le feu, c'était un mauvais mélange et il avait juste essayé d'épargner ça à son frère. Mais dans la mesure où Sammy était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir le moindre souvenir de l'incident, ça ne risquait pas de le marquer.

Toujours est il que ça l'énervait d'être toujours considéré comme un gosse, surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il était plus grand et certainement plus intelligent. Parce que franchement, pour proposer un plan aussi débile que de se jeter en pâture à la créature que l'on chasse, il fallait vraiment manquer de quelques connexions neuronales… ou s'appeler Dean Winchester. Ou les deux.

…Certainement les deux.

Cela dit, Sam n'avait pas vraiment de meilleure idée alors, après avoir lourdement soupiré pour souligner son désaccord, il finit par hocher la tête.

--

Charlie, Chris, Callum et David étaient toujours dans la salle de surveillance, entourés de bombes à chiotte à tous les parfums et d'une quantité suffisante de briquets pour faire péter tout le bâtiment. Les Winchester détestaient avoir des civils dans les pattes en général et encore plus quand ils montaient une mission suicide, ce qui était exactement le cas ce soir. Les trois pauvres humains normaux auxquels les parents n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit d'apprendre à fabriquer un aka47 avec des allumettes, restèrent donc en pseudo-sécurité tandis que les chasseurs discutaient de la meilleure façon de procéder.

Et au final, c'était la méthode de Dean qui avait gagné. Leslie avait eu beau essayé d'en placer une, personne ne l'écoutait de toute façon et Sam aurait pu parler avec un mur de brique de manière plus efficace. Quand Dean avait décidé de prendre les rennes, c'était juste impossible de lui faire lâcher le morceau. Et dire qu'on reprochait à Sam d'être aussi têtu que son père…

Finalement, quelque minutes plus tard, dans la nuit oppressante d'un supermarché habité par le chien des enfers, Dean Winchester avançait lentement, appliquant sa méthode de chasse issue d'une vingtaine d'année d'entraînement militaire :

« Petit, petit, petit ? Face de pet ? Viens voir papa. »

Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fulminer en entendant ça. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Dean fasse ça ? Il lui avait dit en plus, juste avant de s'assurer qu'il avait bien sa bombe à chiotte à la fraise des bois sous le coude, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et il lui avait dit avec ce ton implorant à la limite de la prière : « _Dean, s'il te plait, pense au Daddajägga._ » et Dean avait levé les yeux au ciel. Mais comme Sam avait sortit le regard de chien battu, finalement l'aîné avait renoncé et hoché la tête. Parce que Dean pouvait vendre son âme au diable, affronter sans sourciller tous les démons de l'enfer, mais il était juste incapable de dire 'non' quand Sam faisait ces yeux là.

« Le gros toutou qui pue ? Youhou ? Médor ? Tu veux un susucre ? » claironna Dean en progressant lentement dans les sombres allées.

« Ne me refais pas le coup du Daddajägga, Dean… » murmura Sam avec colère depuis sa planque où il attendait avec Leslie, le moment propice pour intervenir.

« C'est quoi ça, Dadda blabla ? » demanda la fille qui n'avait décidément toujours pas compris quand fermer sa gueule.

Sam soupira « C'est une créature. Une saloperie. »

Il n'en dit pas plus et Leslie ne demanda pas. Peut-être avait elle enfin compris qu'il valait mieux se taire quand l'un des Winchester employait ce ton là. Et puis de toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'était un Daddajägga… c'était plutôt embarrassant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que le mot Daddajägga était une insulte dans un vieux dialecte d'Europe centrale, et que c'était également le nom d'une créature qui punit les femmes irrespectueuses. Il leur avait fallut longtemps pour décrypter le sens de 'irrespectueuses' parce que ça ne concernait pas les femmes infidèles comme on pourrait le penser. Non, un Daddajägga (ce qui veux donc dire quelque chose comme 'grosse chienne' dans un langage perdu), puni les femmes qui ne se tiennent pas correctement, qui sont vulgaires, trop bavardes, trop indépendantes. La malédiction initiale provient d'un clan de nomades aussi misogyne que misanthrope qui avaient plus de considération pour leurs chevaux que pour leurs épouses.

Le Daddajägga leur volait la parole et les rendait muettes. Rien de mortel, mais suffisamment dérangeant pour attirer des chasseurs. Au départ, Dean avait vraiment rigolé de l'histoire en faisant des blagues douteuses sur le fait qu'on pouvait toujours plus apprécier une femme si elle n'était pas en train de vous saouler pendant des heures, mais au final, à force d'user de ses habitudes de rots, de pets et de langage coloré sur le territoire de la créature, Dean s'était lui même retrouvé muet. Et ça, ça avait fait rire Sam pendant au moins une semaine, le temps qu'il trouve comment tuer la bestiole et rendre la parole à son frère qui avait continué d'user abondamment de son majeur pour faire comprendre son point de vue.

Après ça, très vexé d'avoir été châtié par une créature qui ne vise que des femmes, Dean avait consenti à faire quelques efforts pour moins insulter les créatures qu'ils chassaient. Mais ce soir bizarrement, toutes ses bonnes résolutions étaient parties en fumée.

« Sac à puce ? Le gros chien-chien à son pépère pervers avec un gros fouet ? Rantanplan ? Rintintin ? Rintinplan ? Pluto ? »

En laissant Charlie, Chris, Callum et David dans la salle de contrôle, ils en avaient profité pour repérer l'animal sur les écrans. On pouvait voir l'une de ses pattes sur la caméra 56, rayon bricolage. Apparemment, il était couché sur un flanc mais la patte bougeait de temps à autres, preuve qu'il ne dormait pas. De toute façon, depuis quand est ce que les proies des chasses se mettaient à dormir sur le champ de bataille ? Depuis quand est ce que les Winchester étaient devenu chanceux ? Non, le chien était certainement juste assis là, en attente de quelque chose à massacrer… et ça tombait bien pour lui, Dean venait de dépasser le rayon jardinage et le bricolage était le suivant.

Sam et Leslie suivaient à plusieurs mètres de distance attendant que Dean leur fasse le signal pour attaquer. Le croque mort n'était pas reparu depuis sa dernière visite et Sam espérait vraiment qu'il ne s'était pas simplement barré vers un monde meilleur et qu'il allait finir par arriver pour leur filer un coup de main. Parce que son grand fouet en acier était quand même légèrement plus rassurant qu'un désodorisant pour WC à la lavande.

Le plan était simple en théorie. De toute façon, c'était toujours simple quand Dean prenait les commandes. C'était soit « on fonce dans le tas » soit « on les laisse nous foncer dessus ». Aujourd'hui toutefois c'était un peu un mélange des deux, il fonçait sur le chien, l'obligeait à le suivre et à foncer sur Leslie, Sam et le croque mort (avec un peu de chance). Donc voilà, rien d'insurmontable et c'était sensiblement la même chose qu'ils avaient réalisé auparavant quand Sam avait prit feu… Sauf que là, le chien était blessé, la balance penchait un peu en leur faveur.

--

Quand Dean franchit l'angle du rayon bricolage, toutes les insultes amusantes qu'il avait en tête moururent dans sa gorge. Le chien était là, couché sur flanc, ses yeux rouges sangs transperçant l'obscurité pour se braquer sur lui. Cependant il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se relever. Un épais nuage de fumée noire s'échappa de ses naseaux quand il soupira bruyamment et sa bave tomba sur le sol dans un crépitement, comme de l'eau froide sur une surface brulante.

Dean était figé sur place. S'il était honnête avec lui même, il devait se l'avouer, la créature lui faisait peur. Pas étonnant que cette bestiole garde la porte, vu sa gueule, personne n'irait s'amuser à entrer et sortir sans un motif valable… Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose dans le regard perçant de l'animal. Quelque chose dans sa façon de lever les babines pour grogner sans conviction. Quelque chose dans sa façon d'incliner la tête pour cacher les blessures qui ruisselaient de sang autour de son cou.

Dean ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il y avait quelque chose… Alors, plutôt que de s'en tenir au plan qu'il avait lui même élaboré, il ne donna aucun signal à Leslie et Sam. Plutôt que d'attaquer et de courir dans l'autre direction, il déposa briquet et aérosol à terre et leva lentement des mains ouvertes pour montrer qu'il n'était pas dangereux. Le chien grogna vaguement et s'agita un peu mais ne fit rien d'autre.

Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude du gardien des enfers qui saisit Dean aux tripes, il avança vers lui, seul et désarmé.

_**Dex**_


	9. Le retour de Mégablog

_Défi du chapitre précédent : Dexterine devait raconter les aventures des frères Winchester face aux fameux Hoch-Badoum et autres Daddajägga. Donc certains de vous avaient partiellement raison.  
_

_Sinon, pour ce chapitre... J'avais envisagé de le poster dans quelques jours, le temps de pouvoir le reprendre et l'améliorer mais il s'avère que je n'aurai pas le temps, faute de cette foutue vie sociale. Je vous jure, avoir des amis, quel fléau parfois... Donc voilà, le chapitre restera tel quel, c'est à dire pas bien glorieux... Si comme moi vous avez le sentiment que cette fic vraiment sympa se termine en eau de boudin, je vous en voudrait pas, vraiment. _

_Là encore il y a un défi, mais comme y'aura plus rien de posté à la suite, je vous donne la réponse à la toute fin de ce chapitre! Ne trichez pas!  
_

**--**

**Un Caddie pour l'Enfer**

**9**

**Le retour de Mégablog  
**

--

Pour la vingt-huitième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes, Sam soupira. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'aurait dû accepter ce plan à la con. Bien sûr, Dean était plus rapide que lui et tout le tralala mais c'était quand même pas rassurant de savoir son frère casse-cou à légères tendances suicidaires s'approcher délibérément d'un monstre sanguinaire. Pas rassurant du tout, même. Il regarda sa montre une énième fois avant de soupirer. Oui, encore.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il glande, bordel de merde?» marmonna-t-il.

Leslie devait avoir l'ouïe surdéveloppée de Kyle XY parce qu'elle lui répondit : «Il a dit d'attendre le signal, calme-toi un peu Rambo.»

Sam tourna lentement la tête dans la direction de la chasseuse. Soit elle était conne, soit elle avait de très fortes pulsions masochistes et prenait du plaisir en se faisant frapper. Après s'être pris la droite du siècle par son frère, elle n'avait toujours pas compris une règle d'or : ne jamais faire chier un Winchester. Il envisagea l'espace d'un instant de lui coller une autre beigne pour avoir la paix mais se contenta d'un simple mais efficace «Ta gueule» doublé d'un regard noir dont son père aurait été fier.

Il attendit une poignée de minutes supplémentaires avant de se lever et de sortir de leur planque.

«Hey, mais où tu vas?!»

«Rejoindre mon frère, y'a quelque chose qui cloche.»

Comme quoi y'avait pas que quand c'était lui l'appât que tout partait en vrille. Il était pareil que son père et son frère, sur ce point, c'était juste qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte avant. Il était tout bonnement incapable de rester à sa place à attendre que tout se passe selon leur plan bancal alors qu'il savait son frère en danger.

«Je reste ici, au cas où euh... Au cas où.» répondit Leslie.

Au cas où. Mon cul, ouais. Elle avait surtout la trouille. Peut-être même plus de Dean que du chien.

«Ouais, bonne idée.» lui lança Sam qui ne fit aucun effort pour masquer la moquerie dans sa voix.

Il passa par le rayon alcool et prit deux petites bouteilles de vodka. Il les ouvrit d'un geste expert (il avait été à la bonne école, avec Dean), déchira le mouchoir en tissu qui traînait dans le fond de sa poche en deux et fourra chaque moitié dans le goulot des bouteilles. Si les choses tournaient mal, il aurait deux cocktails molotov à balancer à la gueule du chien. Il savait que c'était juste un animal perdu et affamé qui ne méritait probablement pas ce qui lui arrivait mais Sam avait épuisé sa réserve de compassion pour la soirée. Il avait quand même failli être bouffé, merde!

Il reprit son chemin, l'oreille aux aguets. Non, toujours pas de signal. C'était définitivement mauvais signe. Quand Dean mettait autant de temps qu'une mamie à traverser la route, ça ne l'était jamais. Tirant définitivement un trait sur les consignes de base, il se mit à courir vers le rayon bricolage avec une irrésistible d'appeler son frère.

Il arriva à destination moins d'une minute plus tard et ce qu'il vit le laissa bouche-bée. Dean était en train de nettoyer les blessures du chien à grand renfort de bouteilles d'eau minérale tout en lui caressant gentiment la tête. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un gentil petit bichon à sa mémère et non pas du foutu gardien de l'enfer lui-même.

Sam hésita entre hurler, se jeter contre les murs jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose, tenter une périlleuse mission de sauvetage à l'aide d'un sécateur et d'un pot de colle et rester à sa place pour regarder. Il finit pour opter pour la dernière solution. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie que son frère se retrouve sans bras à cause d'un bref moment de panique.

Bien qu'il ne fit aucun bruit, Dean se retourna quelques secondes plus tard. C'était le genre de choses pour lesquelles Sam ne s'étonnait même plus. Dean était capable de le repérer à cent mètres à la ronde. Même au milieu d'une foule, avec quelques bières dans le nez et les yeux bandés. C'était parfois effrayant mais la plupart du temps, c'était rassurant.

«Hé Sammy.»

C'était typiquement Dean, ça. Balancer un truc aussi bateau que ça alors qu'on est en train de copiner avec une bestiole plus grosse qu'un hummer, y'avait que lui qui pouvait le faire avec autant de naturel.

«Je peux savoir ce que tu fous?»

Dean lui lança son regard 't'es con ou quoi?' que Sam détestait tant.

«Ton plan, attirer le chien, donner le signal... Ca te rappelle rien par hasard?» continua le plus jeune.

«C'était un mauvais plan, de toute façon.»

«Parce que faire des papouilles à Cerbère, c'est tellement plus intelligent et moins risqué!»

Parce qu'il décela une légère note d'hystérie dans la voix de son cadet, que ça risquait d'énerver le chien et qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça, Dean se leva lentement et vint se planter devant Sam.

«Du calme, ok? Tu pourras m'engueuler comme tu veux mais après. Pour l'instant, le chien est blessé alors je le soigne. Pendant ce temps, t'as qu'à découper de la corde. Assez long pour en faire une laisse.»

Sam cligna bêtement des yeux. Il se croyait en plein rêve, comme quand on dit plein de trucs sans queue ni tête mais que ça nous paraît tout à fait cohérent. Là c'était pareil.

«Tu fais un nœud coulissant double épaisseur. Tu te rappelles comment on les fait?»

Cette dernière phrase tira Sam de sa torpeur. Oui, il se rappelait fort bien la fois où leur père lui avait fait faire et refaire des noeuds à la longueur de journée juste pour vérifier qu'il les faisait correctement. Enfin, c'était la raison officielle. En réalité, Sam était persuadé que c'était juste une punition pour avoir osé dire la veille que les pâtes étaient dégueulasses, et que John l'avait plutôt mal pris.

«J'ai plus quatre ans, Dean.»

«Mais oui, t'es un grand garçon maintenant.»

Sam le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos et de se mettre à la recherche de corde. Tant pis si ça lui donnait l'air de bouder, mais son frère lui sortait vraiment par les trous de nez, parfois. Heureusement pour Dean, Sam l'aimait suffisamment pour ne pas accepter que le chien en fasse son quatre heures.

Rapidement, Sam trouva différents types de cordes dans le rayon. Il choisit la plus fine et la plus résistante possible afin que le chien ne puisse pas la rompre en la mordant. Il en découpa une cinquantaine de mètres et fit un nœud de la taille d'un pneu de camion.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'approcha du chien pour lui passer autour du cou. Malheureusement, Kerberos ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se mit à grogner. Des crocs gigantesques dépassaient de ses babines et une fumée âcre sortaient de ses naseaux. Plus Sam avançait, plus le chien se montrait hostile.

«Je crois qu'il m'aime pas, Dean.»

«Forcément, t'arrives comme une vrai barbare. Il a peur, le pauvre.»

«Le pauvre?! Moi aussi j'ai peur, putain! Viens prendre la corde et lui passer toi-même, on verra si tu fais mieux.»

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, geste qu'il piquait inconsciemment à son frère de temps en temps, et enserra la corde autour du chien en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Évidemment, il fallait toujours qu'il relève tous les défis que Sam lui lançait haut la main et les doigts dans le nez pour pouvoir se pavaner par la suite. Sinon, où était le fun?

«Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?» demanda Sam, agacé.

«Je lui ordonne de mettre Leslie en morceaux?» proposa Dean.

Sam essaya de ne pas sourire mais échoua misérablement. Dean parvenait toujours à s'en sortir avec une petite blague qui faisait que Sam n'arrivait jamais à rester fâché bien longtemps. Et même si c'était pas une blague, la pensée de voir l'autre chasseuse en charpie était plutôt réjouissante.

«Faudrait que le passeur vienne le récupérer. Une idée, pour qu'il se pointe?»

Sam réfléchit un instant.

«Euh... On l'appelle?»

«On connaît même pas son nom. J'ai pas envie de me prendre un coup de fouet si je l'appelle Machin Puant ou Truc Tout Moche.»

«Deaaaan...» menaça Sam, la voix traînante. «Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit, après le Daddajägga?»

«Le Daddajägga, hum?» demanda une voix sépulcrale derrière eux.

Le cœur de Sam manqua se sortir de sa poitrine et Dean laissa échapper une des ses insultes préférées.

«On discutait euh... d'une ancienne chasse.» expliqua l'aîné.

«Je vois... Vous avez attrapé Kerberos, merci beaucoup. On va pouvoir repartir maintenant.»

Le passeur tendit la main et Dean lui donna l'extrémité de la laisse à contrecœur. L'idée que les horribles baguettes tordues qui servaient de doigts au passeur puissent l'effleurer...

«Messieurs, ce fut un vrai plaisir de collaborer avec vous. Dean... A très bientôt.»

Et comme ça, il disparut.

«Le fils de pute!» cracha Sam.

«Saaaaam... Qu'est-ce on a dit, après le Daddajägga?»

Sam esquissa un sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Les rares fois où il parvenait à oublier le putain de pacte que son idiot de frère avait passé, que le compte à rebours s'arrêtait enfin dans sa tête, il fallait toujours que la réalité le rattrape et ne vienne à nouveau lui éclater à la gueule.

Soudain, les lumières se rallumèrent une à une. Quelques secondes plus tard, Leslie débarqua en clignant des yeux.

«Ca y est, vous avez réussi?»

Bon Dieu, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens posent des questions débiles? Dean s'apprêtait à y aller de sa petite remarque sarcastique quand Sam le devança.

«Non, on est tous morts et on s'est envolés au Paradis du supermarché, ça se voit pas?»

Dean sourit. En temps normal, avec d'autres personnes, Sam aurait prit le temps d'être gentil, de rassurer les gens, de leur dire que tout était fini désormais. Bref, il aurait été plein de gentillesse. Mais avec Leslie, c'était tout le contraire. Il ne devait vraiment pas l'aimer. Faut dire qu'il avait de quoi, elle l'avait presque carbonisé. Et bien que Sam n'ait pas la rancune tenace, ça avait quand même de quoi le refroidir pendant quelques temps.

En silence, ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de surveillance où les autres s'étaient prudemment barricadés. Dean frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

«C'est qui?»

Et une autre question débile pour la route.

«C'est nous. Sam et Dean.»

«Et Leslie!» ajouta la chasseuse.

«Et Leslie, ouais...»

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant peu à peu apparaître un David armé d'un lance-flamme et visiblement à cran. Il se montra toutefois soulagé quand il constata que c'était bien eux. Des fois que ce soit le chien qui ait imité leurs voix...

«Ca y est, le chien et le passeur sont retournés d'où ils viennent.» annonça Sam.

«Ca veut dire qu'on peut enfin sortir d'ici?» demanda doucement Chris qui tenait un Charlie endormi dans ses bras.

«Exactement. Mais va falloir s'attendre à répondre tout un tas de questions du FBI. Ils sont sûrement là dehors, à réfléchir à un moyen d'entrer.»

Sam se mit à gigoter, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. David se racla la gorge mais passa inaperçu.

«Je veux pas jouer le rabat-joie mais euh... faut qu'on arrive à sortir en douce avant qu'ils n'entrent, ce qui ne devrait plus être long...»

Chris les regarda étrangement.

«Pourquoi vous sortez pas en même temps que nous?» demanda-t-il.

«Longue histoire... On n'a pas vraiment le temps.» coupa Dean.

David se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge.

«Euh... les gars? Y'a personne, dehors.»

«Hein?» demanda Dean en haussant un sourcil.

«Le FBI est pas encore là. Regardez...»

Il pointa du doigt le bloc de six écrans qui transmettaient les images filmées à l'extérieur du magasin. En effet, il n'y avait personne. A l'extérieur, il faisait toujours noir comme dans un cul de singe et tout la ville était paisiblement pelotonné sous sa couette, inconsciente de ce qu'il s'était passé dans son supermarché. Du moins jusqu'au matin. Quand ils apprendraient, les gens en parlerait pendant des semaines.

«C'est parfait, mais on ferait quand même mieux de filer, Sam et moi. Un conseil, concertez-vous histoire d'avoir la même version des faits sinon vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes.»

Les frères serrèrent la main de tout le monde, sauf celle de Leslie qui resta dans son coin. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir, quelque chose agrippa la manche de Sam. C'était Charlie.

«Hé bonhomme! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

« Je voulais te dire un truc...»

Sam s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et le garçon murmura à son oreille. Sam lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit sur le même ton confidentiel. Pendant ce temps, Dean et Chris échangèrent un regard sceptique.

«Allez, je dois y aller maintenant. Sois gentil avec ton frère d'accord?»

Charlie hocha la tête et ils partirent.

«Sois gentil avec ton frère? C'est bien toi qui donne ce conseil alors que tu fais tout pour me rendre dingue?» se moqua Dean une fois à l'extérieur.

«Oh la ferme, s'il y en a un à plaindre de nous deux, c'est sûrement pas toi.»

Dean fit semblant d'être vexé puis demanda ce que lui avait dit le gamin.

«Ca te regarde pas.» répondit Sam.

«Allez, c'est bon quoi! Sammy... On se dit tout!»

«Tu veux vraiment savoir?»

Dean acquiesça vivement.

«Bon, d'accord...Il m'a demandé un autographe du grand Mégablog!»

Dean frappa son frère derrière la tête, ce qui n'eut pas d'autre effet que de faire éclater Sam de rire.

«Petit con. T'as de la chance que je me sentes toujours coupable parce que sinon je t'aurais botté le cul.»

«Ouais, ouais...»

«C'est tout ce que t'as à dire?» s'offusqua Dean.

«Les hommes de peu de mots sont les meilleurs. William Shakespeare. » répliqua crânement Sam.

«Monsieur étale sa culture. Moi aussi je peux le faire.»

«Ah ouais, vas-y alors!»

Dean n'était pas de ceux qui reculent devant le défi, même quand il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

«Euh... A vouloir aller trop vite, on en mange la queue du chat!»

Sam éclata de rire avant de regarder sa montre. 6H30.

«Petit-déjeuner?» proposa-t-il.

«Oh mon Dieu, oui.»

FIN.

* * *

_Le défi : il fallait qu'un frère cite un grand auteur classique, et que l'autre lui réponde de la même façon. J'ai un peu bidouillé le défi pour faire un truc à ma manière!_


End file.
